Unexpected Surprises!
by i heart kellan
Summary: Best friends, Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio see each other after not seeing each other for years. Getting drunk, they do the unthinkable, and get hitched! What happens?
1. How It All Begins!

Patrick Drake & Robin Scorpio have been best friends since they were five years old and they've been there for each other. After graduating college, they went their separate ways. It's been two years since they've seen each other. It's the night of Patrick's mother's and Stone's death. Patrick and Robin meet up and they have had too much too drink. When they wake up, they're married, and they are happy, especially since they can't get an annulment. Will this marriage drive them crazy or bring them closer than they ever imagined?

**Prologue: How It All Begins**

**November 29, 2008, Three Months Ago; Nevada, Las Vegas**

Patrick Drake sat on the bench at some random lake that he had seen when he was driving, as he looked across the clear blue water, shaking his head in disbelief that he was here of all places. He ran his fingers through his hair, thinking about this day. It was the day or rather night of when his mother had died on the table in his father's operating hands. He had always been there for his father, as well as Bobbie Spencer.

His father had called him about two hours ago and told him that Robin would be in town. He had almost forgot. Today was the anniversary of Stone's death. It had been thirteen years since Stone Cates had died, and he knew that Robin was much better than the first anniversary of his death, but he knew it still tore him to pieces to see his best friend in tears because of a deadly disease. He was just pretty thankful that Robin did not have HIV or AIDS. He knew he would have lost it.

Patrick was in Nevada, Las Vegas for a medical convention for three days, and he really didn't want to go, but his father had told him that Robin was coming to see him. He couldn't even wait to see his best friend, as it had been years since he had seen Robin Scorpio. Excitement rushed through his veins when he thought about seeing his short doctor, who was also his best friend.

"Patrick," came the small reply, as she walked right up to Patrick, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

Slowly, lifting his head from the ground, Patrick's face broke out into a big grin, and he licked across his bottom lip. He finally got the courage to stand up, and he took her into his arms, spinning her around, and he was so pleased when he heard the laughter leave her lips.

"Robin!" Patrick cried out, burying his head in the crook of her neck, and then pulled back to take a look at her, holding her hands in his hands. "Wow… you've, um, changed."

Robin flashed him a bright smile, which made the freckles on her nose stand out. "Well, that happens in five years, Patrick. I was really surprised to hear that you were here in Nevada too."

"Yeah," Patrick said with a shrug of his shoulders, as he dropped her hands, and he placed his hands on his hips. "I had some convention that Alan wanted me to go to. Well, here I am."

"I really am sorry that you had to go to a convention, especially on the day of your mother's death," Robin said with a sigh, as she grabbed his hands into her hands, and then gave both of his hands a squeeze.

"It's not your fault," Patrick said with a sigh, as he pulled her close. "I decided to tell Alan that I wouldn't mind going. I do need to blow some steam because I am just so angry at myself. What do you say we go ahead and get something to drink?"

"Sounds like a plan," Robin said, as she felt Patrick's arm wrap around her small waist, and then pull her against his side where she began to follow him to their destination.

**November 29, 2008, Fix at Bellagio**

After finishing his sixth beer, Patrick let his head fall down on the bar counter, shuddering at the cold feeling in his body, and he sheepishly grinned over at Robin, who slammed her glass down on the counter when she downed her sixth glass. He could tell she was so determined to get up there with him, which he found irresistible adorable to him.

"Pat-trick!" Robin whined, as she laid her head down on the counter, and she looked over at him, battering her lashes over at him. "It's no-not fu-nn-ee!"

Sheepishly grinning, Patrick licked across his bottom lip, and he sat up straight, or he tried to since he was slouching. He was holding the beer bottle with both of his hands like it was going to slide away from him.

"But Robin!" Patrick slurred, as a hiccup left his mouth, and he frowned when she started laughing in his direction. "St-st-stop it! That's n-n-n-not funnnnny!"

"W-W-What I dooo?" Robin asked with a pout, a hiccup leaving her lips, and she quickly stood up, which caused her to fall off of her stool where she saw Patrick was laughing at her. "N-N-N-Not funny. I ha-hate you, doc-oc-tor!"

"Let's go," Patrick said, as he carefully let go of the bottle, and slid off of the stool.

As Patrick and Robin left the bar while stumbling on the way, they were pretty oblivious to a couple of doctors taking pictures of the two.

**November 29, 2008, Three Months Ago; Venetian Hotel**

Robin Scorpio flung her arm against Patrick's broad chest and she groaned into the pillow, as the sunlight peer into the bedroom, making both doctors stir a little more. Suddenly, the curtains in the room were opened, and both doctors threw the sheet over their heads.

"Get up!" Noah Drake's voice boomed through the room, as he pulled the covers off of their bodies, and he shook his head in disbelief.

There was Robin Scorpio in Patrick's shirt and her boxers and Patrick was just in a pair of pajama pants. He knew they didn't have sex, which only calmed him down a little bit.

"Dad," Patrick groaned, as he fluttered his eyes open, and he sighed when the sunlight only made his hangover much worse. "What are you doing here in Las Vegas? Are you here for the –"

"Don't even start with me, Sport!" Noah snapped, as he crossed his arms over his chest after he threw the two of them a newspaper.

As Patrick and Robin both looked at the newspaper, a frown came across both of their faces. There on the front page was the two doctors, Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio in front of Graceland Chapel with silly grins on their faces. That's not all he saw. The logo simply said in big, bold letters, **Drunkin' Vows: Dr. Patrick Drake & Robin Scorpio Become One**. Their eyes then scanned over the picture of where they were laughing and he noticed the plastic rings on the fingers.

Patrick and Robin then looked to their hands and they both noticed that they were still wearing the bands.

"Oh shit," Robin grumbled, as she fell back against the bed, and she covered her eyes with her hands.

"We… got married," Patrick sighed, as he threw the paper to the ground, and he looked at his father. "Dad, I need you to go… now."

"Patrick –"

"Dad, don't. I just need some time with my 'wife' right now," Patrick said, as he watched his father leave, his feet practically dragging himself out the door. Patrick then turned to Robin with a sigh. "What are we even supposed to do right now?"


	2. A Start of a New Beginning!

Patrick Drake & Robin Scorpio have been best friends since they were five years old and they've been there for each other. After graduating college, they went their separate ways. It's been two years since they've seen each other. It's the night of Patrick's mother's and Stone's death. Patrick and Robin meet up and they have had too much too drink. When they wake up, they're married, and they are happy, especially since they can't get an annulment. Will this marriage drive them crazy or bring them closer than they ever imagined?

There is one thing I don't think I did mention. Robin does not have HIV. It's a little twist I decided to run with since I have never done an idea like this before. There will be no mentioning of Leyla in this story by the way, especially to how good things are on the shower right now for the show. So, I am starting to go into who their friends and such. Hope you guys like who they turn to when they can't count on each other.

**February 2, 2008; Port Charles, Drake Residence**

Chapter One: A Start of a New Beginning!

Robin rolled her eyes, as she walked away from Patrick after she slid on her blouse. He was so annoying today and it only seemed to get worse and worse with every breath he took to say something. It was like ever since they found out they couldn't get out of this marriage for a year, which a judge had told them because they fought and bickered like newly weds, Patrick thought that she had to do everything.

"Robin, come on, can't you do me one, little favor, and iron my shirt for me?" Patrick whined, as he crossed his arms over his chest, and he followed Robin down the hall of their apartment. "I mean, it's one damn shirt. It isn't going to be the death of you."

"I'm not ironing your shirt," Robin said, as she turned around, and she noticed his shirt was over his shoulder. "I mean, really Patrick – just because we're married, it doesn't mean I have to cook, clean, and do every little thing for you. I am not your DAMN maid and I am so sick and tired of you thinking that's my job title. I am a doctor and your wife, not your maid."

"Robin, last time I ironed one of my shirts, it didn't come out like you _do_ it. Please," Patrick begged, as he stuck out his bottom lip, beginning to pout. "I will do anything."

"No Patrick Drake," Robin said with a roll of her eyes. "You really need to grow up. Of all people, I have to be your wife?"

"Well Robin Drake –" Patrick began, as he saw the glare coming from his wife face, and he sighed. "Fine… Robin Scorpio-Drake, is it so bad that I love the way that you do certain things than I do?"

"Patrick," Robin sighed, as she shook her head in disbelief. "I need to go or I am going to be late for my shift. The last thing I need is to miss another consult with your father. He still isn't happy the way things have turned about, anyhow."

"You always take his side, but then again, you always do," Patrick said with his arms still crossed over his chest and he just shook his head. "Just go to work. I'll see you later."

Robin looked at Patrick with a frown on her face and then finally walked out the door. Ever since the two of them found out they wouldn't be able to get their annulment from each other but to attend marriage-counseling classes, things between them had definitely drastically changed between each other. Sure, they were still best friends, but it was way different. They would argue almost every morning and she was just tired of it.

**February 2, 2008; General Hospital**

Patrick and Robin Drake were both known in the medical field. They were the best neurosurgeon and pathologist in the fields and no one could tell them any difference in that fact. Robin's good friends, Emily and Maxie, who was her cousin, were trying to make her realize that maybe marrying Patrick Drake would be worth it in the end. Jax and Lucky were doing the same thing for their good friend. The two doctors were so damn stubborn but they wouldn't even admit how they felt at all. Sure, they were best friends and all, but they would never admit how they really felt about the whole marriage deal.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" Maxie asked with a raised eyebrow, as she watched her cousin storm into the locker room, and then plop down on the bench. "Did you have another fight with Patrick again, Robin? I swear, that's all you two ever do anymore."

Robin rolled her eyes, as she dropped her purse down on the bench right beside her. "I swear on my life if he asks me to iron another one of his shirt, he's going to wish we weren't even best friends to begin with. I just wish a judge would grant us a divorce. Being Patrick Drake's wife is enough hell as it is."

Maxie laughed softly, as she slipped on her scrub pants, and a laugh left her lips. "I think he does it to annoy you, Robin. I mean, you have told him to stop, but that only encourages him more and more."

"He was bugging me about his damn shirt this morning," Robin said with a pout, as she pulled her shirt off of her, and then grabbed the scrubs in her locker, beginning to put them on. "Of all men, I had to get drunk, and marry my best friend."

Maxie grinned over at her and a laugh left her lips once again. "Oh please, you know you enjoy being his wife. After all, I haven't even seen any women hitting on him, so I know that makes you happy. Doesn't it?"

"Elizabeth Webber's been hitting on him as usual," Robin said with a roll of her eyes. "It seems like she gets more of a kick of hitting on a married man. It's really pathetic really, and if I see her near Patrick again, I will definitely give Nurse Webber a piece of my mind."

"She doesn't know any better, especially since Detective Spencer turned her down again," Emily said with a roll of her eyes, as she placed her hands in her lap when she took a seat right beside Robin's purse. "So, what did Patrick do now?"

"He's lazy. He's a man, so he'll be forgiven, and he is still my best friend no matter what," Robin said with a sigh, as she placed her clothes in her locker, and then grabbed her doctor coat, sliding it over her shoulders.

"But Robin," Emily started, as she watched Maxie and Robin finish putting on their scrubs. "I know that you have to have some feelings for Patrick, right? I mean, in high school, you two were practically joined at the hip. You love Patrick Drake, don't you?"

Robin rolled her eyes. "He's my best friend, Em. Of course I –"

"No, I am not talking about your friendly love," Emily said, as she looked over at Maxie with a grin, and then turned her attention back to Robin. "What I am trying to ask you is do you have romantic feelings for the guy, girl? I mean, he's Patrick Drake, and you are Robin Scorpio. You two are the best in your fields. You know, everyone did think you two would end up together, but we didn't think it would be like… _this_."

Maxie simply nodded her head at Robin with a giggle leaving her lips. "It's so true, Robin. I mean, look at the two of you. You are a very beautiful woman and Patrick's like the hottest guy ever!"

"Maxie!" Robin said with a laugh, as she put her purse in her locker, and then shut it close. "I am starting to wonder if you have a thing for him."

"Ew!" Maxie shuddered in disgust, as she shook her head over at Robin, and she stuck her tongue over at her cousin. "Patrick's my cousin-in-law or something. I do not have a thing for _your _husband of all people."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Robin prodded with a gleeful look on her pretty face. "You are dating Jesse Beaudry after all, which still shocks me the least bit."

"And why is that?" Maxie asked with a raised eyebrow, as they walked out of the locker room.

"It just surprises me that Uncle Mac's allowing you to date him," Robin said with a shake of her head, as she crossed her arms over her chest when they finally approached the Nurses Station.

"Well, Mac sees how happy I am with him, and he knows that Jesse would never ever hurt me," Maxie said, as she then began to go through some charts. "And one day, you will see how happy Patrick will make you, Robin. After all, the two of you are husband and wife."

"I just can't believe how drunk I really was," Robin said with a groan leaving her lips, as she ran her fingers through her dark locks. "What the hell possessed me to go drinking in the first place?"

"I do got a question," Emily prodded, as she grabbed a chart one of the nurses handed her, and then held it to her chest when she turned her head to Robin. "Do you two sleep in the same bed?"

"Yes, we do," Robin said, as she realized what Emily was asking her, and she placed her hands in the pockets of her doctor coat. "Oh my… you are so unbelievable!"

Emily grinned from ear to ear, as she looked more firmly at Robin. "So, tell me, Robin. Was he good?"

"I wouldn't know, Emily. We haven't done **it**," Robin said with a roll of her eyes, as she began to look for a file on the counter. "I mean, I am still in the state of shock that no judge will grant us an annulment. Every single one of them said that we need to go to marriage-counseling classes. It's horrible and our stupid counselor think we are a match made in heaven. I mean, really, what does she know, anyway?"

Emily laughed, as the two waved good-bye to Maxie after Robin grabbed a patient's chart. "I just think that you're just mad at yourself that you let yourself marry him without having a big wedding, right?"

"No, that's not even the point. I am so disappointed in myself. I never even imagined moving back to Port Charles, but when your father offered me this job, I just couldn't turn him down. I never expected that I would be the head pathologist… _ever_ but I am," Robin said, as she looked own at her feet, as they walked down the hall.

"If you don't mind me prying but how is your relationship with Patrick? I mean, I know you two are married, but from what I remember, you two were/are best friends, Robin. Is it the same or are you guys not best friends anymore because of what happened?" Emily asked, as she placed one of her hands in her pocket of her doctor coat, while she continued to hold onto the chart.

"To be honest, I really thought that things would just disappear, but they haven't," Robin said with a grin on her face, as she took a deep breath. "Patrick's always looking out for me more and more. At first, it was really weird – actually creepy, but I've pretty much gotten used to the idea of Patrick always making sure I am okay or if I need anything. It's really nice. We still consult on cases together and we still argue like we usually do. It is very different, though, and it's something I am slowly…"

"Adjusting to?" Emily asked, as Robin simply nodded her head, and she smiled. "I knew there was something going on with you and I am just glad that you are happy about this."

"I've realized that the only times he really bugs the hell out of me is on days we have to go to work where he needs his clothes ironed. It's like nothing has changed, though. I mean, we actually have wedding bands instead of those cheap bands at the chapel, which my uncle and his father made us get. Noah and my uncle are still mad at us but it's not their decision. I mean, Patrick and I are grown adults. I do think we made a really stupid choice but we just got to… abide to it."

"You two are really being really mature about this," Emily said, as they approached her patient's room. "I will see you later."

As Robin watched Emily walk into the hospital room, she continued to walk down the hall, and she couldn't hide the smile from her face. She was really excited to see Patrick later on today.

**February 2, 2008; Kelly's**

Patrick couldn't wipe that silly grin off of his face, as he took a bite of his pancakes, and he looked over at Jax and Lucky, who just simply rolled their eyes. Being with Robin these last, several of weeks, he honestly thought it was going to be pure hell, but it wasn't, and he was relieved because of it.

"I swear, your face is going to get stuck that way if you don't stop smiling," Lucky said with a shake of his head, as he looked over at his best friend, and then took a bite of his eggs. "I mean, I have never ever been married, but I really never thought it was that good."

Patrick laughed, as he looked over at Jax, who was looking at the corner of Kelly's. He then looked to what or rather who he was staring at. A chuckle left his lips and he watched Jax turn his attention back to him.

"So, tell me something Jax," Patrick began, as he took a bite of one of his sausage pieces. "Are you going to keep staring at the blonde or are you going to go over to talk to her?"

Lucky and Patrick laughed when Jax made his way to the blonde. After a while, both guys watched Jax sit across from the woman when she offered him a seat. Ever since they were ten, they had always made it tough for Jasper Jacks, and they only did it to aggravate him.

"So, has Liz bothered you yet?" Patrick teased with a knowing smile on his handsome face.

"Unfortunately… yes. Has she bugged you yet?"

Patrick rolled his eyes in disgust, as he placed his fork down on his now empty plate. "She knows I am married, and yet, she hits on me. It's rather… disturbing. I am so close to letting Robin knock her out but I am not that harsh."

"How are you two? Is married life with your best friend even worth it?" Lucky asked, as he knew how Patrick and Robin wanted so badly to get out of this predicament.

"I really don't know, man, but she's been handling this pretty well. We are acting like we used to when we were roommates at college, except we are both doctors this time around. I mean, I sometimes help her on her new drug protocols and she helps me with what I should do with patients. Instead of at the hospital, we consult at home too. It's really not that bad but we really haven't really talked about us being married but I know that we need to do it and soon."

"Are you guys going to move out of that apartment? It seems kind of small if you ask me," Lucky admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "You know how Robin likes things. It's like she's a perfectionist. I know I wouldn't be able to handle that."

"Well, you're you, and I have known Robin since we were kids, man," Patrick said with a bright smile on his face. "She has been there for me like I have been there for her."

"Patrick, if you really think that things between Robin and you are going to stay the same, you are really stupid," Jax said, as he approached the table after he put a piece of paper in his pocket, a delighted look on his face.

"What was that?" Patrick asked, motioning to the paper he had just put in his pocket, ignoring his comment about Robin and his living arrangements. "Wait, did you already get her phone number after five minutes, Jax? I never would have thought that you could do it."

Jax just grinned over at him. "Unlike you, I have a charm with the ladies, and after talking to Carly Benson, she's agreed to allow me to take her out tonight."

"Hm, well, have fun with Carly," Patrick said with a roll of his eyes, as he then looked to both of the guys. "I am just saying that things between Robin and I will stay the same."

"Nice way changing the topic," Lucky laughed, as he shook his head in skepticism. "Dude, you guys are married, and you are going to find out her decorum, which you might not like. She's going to want a bigger place, and let's face it, when that time comes, everyone will be relieved because that apartment of yours is way too small for a married couple. Hell, even a penthouse would be better."

"My apartment is just fine," Patrick whined, as he took a sip of his coffee. "You guys are just jealous that I am married and are trying to scare me away. Well, it's not going to work."

Lucky and Jax looked at each other before they turned their attention back to their food where they began to finish their breakfast. All they knew was Patrick Drake was going to be in over his head when he would find out what Robin wanted out of this marriage if she wanted a shot.

**February 2, 2008; General Hospital; Nurses Station**

Robin grinned, as she looked at the web page she pulled up on the computer screen. Since no one would grant them a marriage any time soon, she might as well start looking for a house for the two of them that had a lot more room that the two of them needed. There was no way in hell that she would even stay another month in that apartment that Patrick had been living in the last year.

"Hey Robin, what you looking at?" Maxie asked, as she approached her cousin, and then gasped at the house on the screen. "Whoa, that's a pretty house."

"I know," Robin said with a determined look on her face. "I am going to see what Patrick thinks about it."

"Think about what?" Patrick asked, as he approached the Nurses Station, and he noticed the happy look upon her face. "I never knew I could make you this happy."

Robin laughed, as she rolled her eyes at him. "You sure are cocky but that's not why I am so happy. Since it is my break and all right now, I have been looking for a place we can move on. After all, that apartment is too small for all of my things."

Patrick's eyes widened in surprise. _'Damn Lucky and Jax!' _he thought, as he turned to look at the screen when he leaned over.

"Do we really need a house, though? I mean, I will move some of my things out of the way if that's the problem, Robin."

Robin shook her head, as she then wrote down the address down on a piece of paper, and then looked at him. "No Patrick. I really think a house would do us both some justice. I mean, instead of sleeping in the same bed and sharing the same study, we can get our own space now."

Patrick frowned at her words. He actually loved waking up to Robin in the morning or having her curl into his side when she would drift to his sleep. Sure, the study in his apartment got crowded, but he really enjoyed having her that close to him."

"But I enjoy having you in my – I mean, in the same bed with me. It's really not a problem," Patrick began, as he rubbed his temples. "And the studio might get crowded but it's not a problem – for me."

Robin raised an eyebrow, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and she felt Maxie walk away. "Patrick Drake, we are moving. If you don't move, I will move in all by myself, and then people will begin to talk."

Patrick sighed, as he looked over at her. "I just don't think us getting a place of our own is a bright idea. I mean, we are trying so hard to get this annulment, and –"

"You know what?" Robin began, as she shook her head in wonderment. She ripped out a piece of paper and then wrote down the address of the house, placing it in front of him. "I don't think you want to move. If you have changed your mind, you can meet me there at two. If not, I guess I will move into that big house… by myself, Patrick Drake."

As Patrick watched Robin walk away from him, he sighed, and he looked at the address that was on the paper in front of them. He just wasn't too sure if a house was what they needed right now. After all, Robin didn't want to stay his wife, right?


	3. A big change of heart!

Patrick Drake & Robin Scorpio have been best friends since they were five years old and they've been there for each other. After graduating college, they went their separate ways. It's been two years since they've seen each other. It's the night of Patrick's mother's and Stone's death. Patrick and Robin meet up and they have had too much too drink. When they wake up, they're married, and they are happy, especially since they can't get an annulment. Will this marriage drive them crazy or bring them closer than they ever imagined?

So, I have never lived in New York, and have decided to make up a name for the street of the house Robin was going to see, especially since Port Charles is a made up place. I am very impressed with the amount of feedback I have received. I honestly didn't think I'd get as much as I have and I am very thankful. I was actually surprised at the temporary Patrick Drake. I actually found him funny. Enjoy!

**Warning**: There is smut in this chapter, so if you don't feel like reading any – well, you know what to do. I really hope everyone enjoys it. I am not the best smut writer, but I do hope you guys like it, and remember to leave feedback to what you think.

Chapter Two: A big change of heart!

**February 2, 2008; Dale Avenue**

Robin was sitting on the porch on Dale Avenue where her soon to be home was going to be and she was frowning to herself. She was almost in tears, not too sure what she was thinking that Patrick would even want to live with her. God, he was her best friend and her husband now, but the fact that things between them today just seemed to get worse and worse from time again and again, it made her want to strangle Patrick. She had been sitting out here for ten minutes, while the real estate woman, Bridget, was making some changes to the contract.

The house was so beautiful to Robin, and if Patrick didn't want to live here with her, then she would have more room. After all, there would be one day where she might want to have children of her own. The house was made in the late 1800's and it was so beautiful to Robin. It even had some changes to the house.

The beautiful home that Robin wanted had three bedrooms, which she was thankful for. The master bedroom had a walk-in closet and a bathroom, which had two sinks, and a crystal-like tub. The bathroom and the bedroom even had a skylight, which was one of the reasons she loved this house. She had been a sucker for homes like these. There was also a huge study, which had more than enough room. Next to the study was a recreation room. Down the hall from the master bedroom, there was a huge kitchen, and it had a bar like counter. What fascinated her the most about the kitchen was the stove. The living room was huge because it was combined with the dining room.

Outside, the backyard was beautiful. It definitely had some landscaping down to the place. It had a pathway, which led them to a lake if they walked far enough. There were rose and lily gardens everywhere and the yard had the greenest grass she had ever seen. Beside one of the rose garden, there was a little pond. What Robin loved the most was the white gazebo, which had red and pink roses wrapped around it.

"Mrs. Scorpio-Drake," Bridget said with a smile, as she walked over to her, and she took a seat next to her on the porch. "What do you think of this house?"

Hiding the frown from her face, Robin ran a hand through her hair, and she gave the woman a soft smile upon her face. "I'd like to make an offer."

As both women stood up, they headed into the house, but Robin was stopped when she felt those familiar strong arms wrap around her slender waist, and she gave Bridget a look that she would inside very shortly.

"I'm sorry," Patrick whispered into her ear, his arms still wrapped around her waist, and he laid his head down on her shoulder. "I'm so very sorry, Lovebug."

"You're late," Robin said sadly, tears springing inside of her eyes, and a sigh left her lips. "I… I really thought you weren't going to even show up, especially after that fight we were –"

"I was stupid," Patrick said, trying to reason with her, and he sighed when he stepped in front of her. "I was so scared about moving. It would make this marriage so real, Robin, and I wasn't sure if I was ready to face the music quite yet."

"Are you saying you wouldn't mind moving in here?" Robin asked, trying not to get her hopes up, as she looked up into his dark brown eyes, and she moved a hand behind her neck, trying to rub the tension out from worrying. "I mean, if you aren't –"

"Robin, no," Patrick said, as he placed his finger against her lips to stop her from talking. "You're right about the house. It's too small, and from the looks from the outside, it looks like a lovely home. Did you already sign anything?"

"No, the lady's inside," Robin said, as she placed her hand into Patrick's, and she felt butterflies squirming throughout her stomach. "Let's go."

**February 11, 2008; Melanie Delgado's Office**

The week had moved by really slowly and the newly weds finally moved all of their things inside of their home. They had even gone shopping, which their friends had tagged along. Lucky, Jax, Maxie, and Emily had been so grateful for helping them move their things in. Even Jax's new 'friend', Carly Benson, had decided she wanted to help out.

Carly and Jax were like joined at the hip and Jax enjoyed it when she called him Jasper unlike his friends, who would call him Jax. He had been so relieved when Robin had come to a liking to Carly because he had been so nervous that his friend's wife wouldn't like her.

"Since Valentine's Day is coming up," Melanie, their marriage-counselor, began, as she jotted some notes down on the notepad in front of her, and then turned her attention to Patrick, whose eyes got all wide. "I want you to take your wife out."

"Uhhh… say what," Patrick groaned, as he looked over at Robin, who he thought was blushing, but he shook his head when he looked at the woman across from him. "I have plans."

"Well then, change them," Melanie said with a roll of her eyes, as she placed the pen from her fingers down on the notepad. "This is why no one will grant you a divorce. You're so stubborn."

"What?!" came both Patrick and Robin's voice, as their eyes nearly popped out.

"Trust me, you guys act like a marriage. You are so flirty with each other and then you act like you can't stand the sight of each other." Melanie then turned to Patrick, then looked to Robin, looking in between the duo, as she leaned back against her seat, and she crossed her arms over chest. "You two did something really stupid but I really think you two have something real. This wasn't some impulse that you two like to think it is. In the end, trust me, you two will not want this divorce."

"Yeah right," Robin huffed, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and she sighed. "Patrick didn't even want to move in a house in the beginning."

"Whatever," Patrick said, rolling his eyes, as he too crossed his arms over his chest, and he looked at the plant on the table beside him. Finally, he turned to look at the woman again. "Look Mrs. Delgado, I know you are married and all, but we aren't in the whole marriage thing. We are best friends and that's all I think the two of us will be."

"Well, you still need to take your wife out. I will find out if you took her out or not too. Now, get going. The sight of you two is making me nauseous right now," Melanie said, as she then watched the two leave her office, and a sigh left her lips. "Just wait. In time, they won't be able to keep their hands off of each other."

**February 11, 2008; Metro Court Restaurant**

Everyone looked at the Patrick and Robin, who were frowning with their arms over their chest. They had just finished ordering their meals and Robin had just told their friends about the news that Patrick and Robin had to go on their date.

"Oh, come on," Carly said with a bright smile, as she took a sip of her glass of wine. "I mean, it can't be that bad, can it?"

"We tried… dating before when we were seniors in college and it wasn't good," Patrick explained, as he ran a hand through his dark brown hair, and he sighed. "We had decided to go to a carnival."

_Robin giggled, as Patrick backed her into the alley near one of the booths, and she felt Patrick's hands sliding under her halter-top, cupping one of her breasts through her bra. A soft moan left her lips, as she felt Patrick's mouth planting kisses along her neck and to her bare shoulder._

"_Patrick, w-w-we can-ca-can't," Robin whimpered out, as she felt Patrick grinding himself into the crotch of her jean skirt where she felt the bulge of his jeans._

"_Come on," Patrick whispered into her ear, suckling down on her ear lobe, and he pulled back to look at her with a teasing smile on his face. "Do you really want me to stop?"_

"_Well, no, but –"_

"_I promise I won't hurt you," Patrick whispered, as he slid his other hand under her halter-top, cupping her other breast, teasing the nipple with his thumb and forefinger._

_Reluctantly, Robin finally obliged, and she gasped, shocked to what was happening. Patrick and Robin were twenty-two years old and had decided to go out on a date after taking a midterm earlier that day. This was definitely going to be a very, very interesting date the more that she thought about it._

_Continuing to cup her breasts more firmly, he pushed them out of the cups of her strapless bra, he grinned from ear to ear. Ever since he picked her up earlier, his eyes couldn't leave those perfect breasts. Robin was the most beautiful woman ever. He loved how small she felt in his arms, especially to how good she felt in his arms. Even when they would be hugging, he would get so hard like he was right now. He loved how good she could make him feel this warm or hot. He could feel his cock wanting to burst out of his pants and he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hold on._

_Crashing his lips against the small woman, who was pressed against the wall of the alley, he felt her part her lips open, and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. The kiss was hot and sensual and he continued to push his tongue inside of her mouth, their tongues tangling together in a hot, fiery kiss._

_Robin then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Reaching inside of his pants, Robin grinned when she pulled that thick erection out, and she smirked from ear to ear. She had to admit that he was definitely endowed in all the right parts of his manhood. Stroking him, she was satisfied when he moaned into the kiss, their tongues still intertwined against each other._

_Breaking the kiss, Patrick took a step back from her, and he reached into his pocket, pulling out the condom. Seeing the look on her face, he grinned, as he handed her the condom. Feeling her quickly sheathe his erection, Patrick felt his erection pulse in her small hand, and he took a deep breath. Not being able to control himself, he pressed himself against her warm sex when he moved her panties to the side._

_Pushing herself right against him, she groaned against his chest when she felt every inch of his throbbing thickness. She just could never get enough of him and she never thought being with Patrick could feel this good. She quickly jumped up in his arms, wrapping both of her legs around his waist, which only made him slide even deeper inside of her hot core. "Patrick," Robin whimpered out to how good she was feeling at this very moment of having him so deep inside of her warm sex. Muffled moans were heard through their lips, Robin's face into his chest, and Patrick's face was in the crook of her neck._

_The crashing of her hips was only turning on both of them more and more. Sliding their hips harder and faster each time they moved against each other, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. While Patrick continued to tease and pinch her nipples, Robin couldn't move her hands from under his shirt from his bare, strong chest. She then unbuttoned his shirt, his chest, which was begin to glisten with sweat, was now in her view._

_As she wrapped her arms around his waist, she slid her fingers across his back, and she panted into his chest, licking her lips, her hot breath pressing into his skin. She moved her hips back and forth, enjoying how hard his thrusts felt against her own thrusts, their skin slapping against each other, sweat spilling from both of their bodies. She felt his balls slapping against her each time he moved deeper and harder into her hot, moist sex. Whimpering in pure ecstasy, sheer pleasure was beaming throughout her entire body. Her nails began to run up and down his bare back, loving how each other thrust, he would continue to look into her dark chocolate eyes._

_Patrick continued to pound in and out of his girl's warmth, thrusting his hips harder and faster, sliding one of his hands from her breast to her hip. He drew her closer and closer, trying to bring her to climax, wanting to give her the most amazing orgasm she could ever even ask for, and he just couldn't control himself. "I – oh baby, so – good," Patrick whimpered against her lips, rolling his tongue over her own that just spilled out of her mouth. Just being this close to her, Patrick's lips found hers again._

_"Patrick – more please!" Robin cried out in sheer lust, aching for the most tremendous climax she could even ask for, as she locked her leg tightly around him, and she wasn't even sure how much longer she could hold on, especially with the way his finger continually tracing her nipple. He was teasing her so badly and she was going to lose it at any moment. Her hard nipple brushed against his strong hand, her body feeling like electricity was splurging through her entire system. All she could do was whisper out his name like a beautiful song to his ears. Nothing had spilled through her body, and when he reached one of his hands down above her pearl to her clit, she opened her eyes wide since she was so sensitive._

_Finally, the two college students began to thrash and thrust their hips against each other, not being able to control their hungry urges. They finally began to climax with one another, calling out each other's names against their lips._

"Not to be nosy, did you two even go to the carnival after your whole sexcapade?" Carly asked with a smirk on her face. "Is that why you two never dated because of what happened?"

"We did continue but things just got so weird for us," Robin continued, as she watched their food come to the table, and she sighed. "We just realized that we were better friends than lovers – but now, everything's messed up."

Noticing the tears in his wife's eyes, Patrick turned to look at her, and he placed his hand on her cheek. "I don't want to see you cry, Lovebug. Please don't cry."

"It's just – this shouldn't have happened. It's my first wedding and I can't even remember it," Robin said with a frown, as she moved her chair back. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Before Patrick could even say anything, he watched Robin leave the table, and then watched Sam, Carly, Maxie, and Emily rush after her. Frowning, he stirred his pasta around his fork, and he looked to his friends, as well Jesse and Nikolas.

"Did I do or say something wrong?" Patrick asked, as he looked at the four guys, and he ran a hand through his hair before he took a bite of his food. "I mean, I thought everything was going – okay."

"Patrick," Jax said with a roll of his eyes, as he looked over at him. "Did you ever think that maybe Robin has fallen in love with you?"

"What?!" Patrick gasped, coughing, as he spit out the piece of chicken so he wouldn't choke on it. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Oh please!" Nikolas said, shaking his head in Patrick's direction. "How can you not see it? You guys got married and she's not complaining about it. To be honest, you aren't either. Wait, do you have feelings for Robin, Patrick?"

"No! It's nothing like that. We got married out on a limb. It was a stupid mistake, Nikolas," Patrick admitted, running a hand through his hair. "Robin doesn't love me."

"You're really slow when it comes to love," Lucky said with a huff, shaking his head in disbelief. "I mean, Robin's so happy when she's with you, man. No other man has ever made her as happy as you do. I just wish you could see it, man. That woman is in love with you and I cannot believe you can't see what's in front of you."

**-- **

"Robin, what's wrong?" Maxie asked with concern in her voice, as she sat next to Robin on the couch in the bathroom. "Why are you crying?"

"Maxie, she loves Patrick, and she's finally realized it," Emily said with a grin, as she sat beside Robin on the other side of him. "Right Robin?"

"God, this is so wrong," Robin groaned, as she wiped the tears away with the tissues in her hands. I should not even feel this way."

"It's perfectly normal," Sam stated, as she leaned against one of the sinks in the bathroom. "You two have been best friends for years and you are his wife."

"Yeah… because we were both drunk," Robin grumbled, as she looked down at the band where Patrick had received when they got married in Las Vegas at the Graceland Chapel. "God, I was out of my mind. The last thing I remember is Patrick and me talking. I just wish –"

"No, you don't," Emily interrupted her friend, as she flashed her a smile. "You being Patrick is one of your dreams, Robin. You're so happy, and honestly, I have never seen you this happy. Personally, I don't want Patrick and you to go through this divorce."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Robin, it's me, can I come in and talk?"

"It's a ladies bathroom. The men's bathroom is next door," Robin joked, as she smiled to herself, and she covered her face from her blushing.

"Go on, Robin. You two need to talk," Maxie persisted, as she helped her up to her feet, and then watched Robin walk out of the bathroom where there was a sulking Patrick Drake. "Have fun, you two!"


	4. You love me!

Patrick Drake & Robin Scorpio have been best friends since they were five years old and they've been there for each other. After graduating college, they went their separate ways. It's been two years since they've seen each other. It's the night of Patrick's mother's and Stone's death. Patrick and Robin meet up and they have had too much too drink. When they wake up, they're married, and they are happy, especially since they can't get an annulment. Will this marriage drive them crazy or bring them closer than they ever imagined?

Well, well, well, here is chapter three. I hope everyone will like this chapter. I am glad that I got some new reviewers, as well as some new ones. So, I made a new banner. I hope everyone will like it. I am a huge fan of this one show, so don't be surprised by the sudden characters popping in and hot. Although, I do think that D & M are so adorable. I hope no one thinks I stole these characters because a couple of writers have brought them in too… Anyways, go ahead and read on.

Chapter Three: Getting everything out in the open!

_**December 1, 2007; Dominican Republic**_

_Noah and Mac chuckled, as they sat down in the judges office, crossing their arms over their chest, while they waited for Judge Alvarez. Here they were in the Dominican Republic, waiting for a friend of Mac's, and he wasn't even sure if this was going to work._

"_Mac, I am not even sure if this is going to work, and if Robin and Patrick –"_

"_It will work," Mac said determinedly with a chuckle. "Luis owes me for saving his son out of jail. I broke the law once and I am sure he can do the same for me. Besides, he adores Robin as if she was his own daughter."_

"_That's why he won't do this," Noah groaned in frustration, leaning his head forward on the edge of Luis Alvarez's desk. "I mean, really, who in their right mind would accept money to keep two people married?"_

"_He will, Noah. You're such a baby." Mac rolled his eyes, as he looked at him. "No wonder you're Patrick's father. You two are so alike."_

"_Hey! Why I ought –"_

"_Knock it off, you two!" Luis said, as he walked into his office, noticing the tension in both of the men's eyes. "Okay, something's going on, so tell me what you two are up to…"_

**February 11, 2008; Metro Court Restaurant**

Robin felt like she was dying right now from the way she had reacted during dinner. After Patrick had told Carly about the two of them 'trying to date' years ago, she just couldn't take it. Her feelings for Patrick had never died, and the fact that they were married, it didn't help her out. The one thing she had wanted to remember would be her marriage but she couldn't. She had been so drunk out of her mind because she was trying to cheer up Patrick, as well as mourning Stone's death.

As Patrick and Robin walked past their table where the guys were, Robin felt Patrick's hand slide on the middle of her back, and she about lost her balance when she felt his hand touching the skin of her back, but she leaned back against him.

"Hey, you okay?" Patrick asked, as they stepped outside, and he placed his hands on her hips, drawing her back against his chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Robin sighed, as she turned around. "It's just… this whole marriage calamity is driving me insane, Jason. Why won't anyone grant us a divorce and this whole forced date by our marriage-counselor is just crazy!"

Jason had been hoping or wishing that Robin had admitted that she had some feelings for him. It was just wishful thinking on his part, though. It was the whole reason he had even told Carly the story of their 'first date' but he had been so wrong. He was actually starting to see Robin in a whole new light. It was something he hadn't seen before.

"Are you sure that's it?" Patrick asked, as he sat down in an empty chair, and he pulled Robin in his lap. "I mean, you looked stressed out, Robin. There's something bothering you, isn't there? Robin, you know that you can trust me."

Before Robin could say anything, a man with dark brown hair and eyes, and a woman with brown hair and brown eyes, approached them.

"Derek? Meredith, what are you two doing here?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at her college classmates. "I haven't seen you two since graduation."

Derek chuckled, as he pulled out a chair for Meredith, and he pushed her chair in when she was sitting down. He then took a seat next to her and he grinned over at the two, as he grabbed Meredith's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Well, we're actually on vacation, and we heard about the news about you two eloping. We always knew you two would get married," Meredith said with a soft smile, pushing the strap of her dress more over her shoulder.

"Oh geez, you know about this?" Robin groaned, as she placed her head in Patrick's shoulder, and a shaky, deep breath left her hips.

"Well, yeah," Meredith said with a raised eyebrow. "Were we not supposed to know about it or something?"

"Let's just say that this marriage was a surprise to both Robin and myself," Patrick explained, as he looked at their college buddies.

"Wait… you two got married… drunk?" Derek asked with a confused look written across his face. When he saw that they didn't deny it, he looked at them more seriously. "Okay, if you two don't want to be married anymore, then… why don't you two get an annulment."

"Duh! We tried that!" Robin said stubbornly, leaning back against his chest, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and she sighed. "I mean, we've been to every judge. Hell, we even went to the Dominican Republic, but no lawyer or judge will take our case."

"It will work out in the end," Derek said, as he looked at the two. "I am just surprised."

"Surprised? What about?" Robin asked, as she looked at Derek suspiciously.

"I mean, you two dated in college for a while, and I am shocked that you two aren't relieved that you are married. I mean, Robin, now you can keep that woman, Elizabeth Webber, and any woman away from your husband, Robin."

Patrick laughed, as he placed his head on Robin's bare shoulder, kissing his cheek. "You know… Derek and Meredith are right about that, Robin." He then turned to look at Derek and Meredith. "So because of every judge thinks that we could work things out, they want us to go out on a date on one of the most romantic days of the year."

"Ha… serves you right, man," Derek teased, as he kissed Meredith's knuckles lightly. "What are you two going to do?"

"I don't know. I have three days to think of what we're going to do," Patrick said, as he looked around where they were sitting.

Robin was really excited about going out on a date with Patrick Drake, especially since they were going out on Valentines Day. She wasn't about to tell him, as she wasn't even sure if he even wanted to take her out on this certain day. Being pretty positive, she was sure he didn't even want to go out with her, but to take out some random woman out. After all, she wasn't as busty in the breast area or as tall like the women he normally would date.

"I know this isn't what you wanted and I'm sorry you have to spend Valentines Day, one of the most romantic holidays, with me," Robin sighed, as she looked down at her feet.

"Excuse me?" Patrick asked in shock, as he turned her face to him. "Robin, what's going on?"

"Um, I think that's our cue to leave," Meredith said, as she stood up to her feet with Derek's help. "Well see you later this week before we go back home."

Not even noticing Derek and Meredith left, Patrick turned Robin, so she was sitting sideways in his lap. "Do you want to tell me what that was all about?"

"It's true and you know it."

"Robin, what are you talking about?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow, as he ran his finger along her arm up and down.

"That's why we broke up, right?" Robin asked, as she looked into his brown eyes. "I mean, I know I am not busty or even tall like –"

Patrick pressed a finger against her lips, so she could stop talking. "That's not even why I broke up with you, Robin. Things were so good with us – SO good."

"I don't understand."

"Robin, you were so perfect, and you still are. I was really afraid that I would do something stupid, so I let you go," Patrick admitted, as he looked into her eyes. "We've been best friends for a really long time, Lovebug, and the thought of losing you, it kills me, but I honestly don't want to be the one to hurt you down the road. Why do you think I want this annulment so bad?"

"I just thought that you didn't even want to be married to me and –"

"Oh Robin, that's not it at all. Being married to you has its advantages. Remember, you're the only one that can iron my shirts the way I like," Patrick said with a playful grin upon his handsome face.

Robin glared at him and slapped him against his chest. "Just for that, I am not ironing anything of yours for two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS?!" Patrick exclaimed, as he pressed his lips against her temple, and he sighed against her ear, kissing her neck softly. "That's just wrong."

Robin rolled her eyes, as she wrapped her arms around his waist, and she moved her neck away from his lips, trying not to get turned on, and she rested her head against his chest.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look in this dress?" Patrick asked, as he ran his hand against her smooth back gently, caressing her soft skin.

"Well, you're the one that picked it out at the store earlier this week," Robin laughed, as she looked into his brown eyes.

"True but I didn't think it'd look this damn good on you," Patrick winked, as his eyes traveled over the dress she was wearing. "If I weren't your husband, I am not sure if I could keep my hands off of you."

The dress was a dark red, which clung to her figure. It was back less, as it tied around her neck. The top portion of the dress had pearl embroidery where the rest of the dress was red, coming down to her ankles. She was wearing red, matching strappy heels.

"Patrick Drake!" Robin laughed, as she stood up to her feet, and then helped him up to his feet. "So, where are we going for Valentine's Day?"

"I'm not sure. When we get home, why don't you make a list of where you would like to go?"

"You know… you could just ask Maxie and Em," Robin said, as she linked her fingers through his, and she allowed him to lead the way back to their table. "They are my best friends and they know me better than anyone… besides me, of course."

"There's the lovely couple that we have all been waiting for!" Jax grinned, as he watched Patrick help Robin sit down, and he looked at Robin. "Is everything okay, Robin? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Robin laughed, as she shook her head. "Well –"

"Robin!" Patrick exclaimed, as he glared at her with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I'm kidding," Robin said, as her lips brushed against his cheek, and then turned to everyone.

"You better be," Patrick said, as he looked at his piece of cake, moaning to the taste.

"So, you guys are good?" Maxie asked, as she took a sip of her wine.

"Yeah, we're fine," Robin said, as she took a piece of her cheesecake. "You guys shouldn't worry about us. We actually ran into Derek and Meredith out there, so I guess it's a good thing we ran out there."

Truth was, Robin was mad at herself for not even telling Patrick how she really felt towards him. She could not help but wonder if it was possible if Patrick would ever feel anything for her. Sure, she was his best friend, but was it so wrong that she wanted more. Hell, he even called her special names like Lovebug. Even when they were dating, he had called her his little sex kitten.

The two had been through so much together. They met at a birthday party when they were five years old. It had been Lucky Spencer's sixth birthday party. Lucky had invited Patrick and Nikolas had invited Robin because he thought she was nice. Some boy had pushed her and Patrick had come to Robin's rescue. Ever since that day, the two had never been inseparable.

Because of them hanging out together all the time, everyone thought that they were together. They had even faked it out in college because of Gwen Miller and Elizabeth Webber. Those two women were like parasites that just would not go away.

"Elizabeth's not here, is she?" Robin asked with a curious look on her face, as she took a bite of her delicious cheesecake.

"Hell no!" Nikolas groaned, as he grabbed Emily's hand under the table. "Jax made sure she wouldn't be able to come in tonight."

"I swear, she is hung up on you," Robin said to Patrick, as she rolled her eyes in his direction.

"Hey now," Patrick laughed, as he took hold of both of Robin's hands in his. "Is someone jealous?"

"No… you're the one that's jealous."

"For your information –"

"Yeah, yeah, you don't do jealous. I have heard it all," Robin laughed, as she patted his chest lightly, and she shook her head. "But you do jealous very well."

"Ugh, you're so impossible!" Patrick said with a roll of his eyes, as he took a piece of her cheesecake into his awaiting mouth. "Mmm, mmm, mmm, delicious!"

"Hey now! That's mine!" Robin said with a glare, as she shook her head, and she took a bite of her strawberry cheesecake. "Mine!"

"Wow… okay, it's yours," Patrick laughed, as he then felt Robin hit him aside of the head, and he frowned when he began to rub the side of his head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Because."

"Are they always like this?" Carly asked, as she looked at the group.

"Unfortunately… yes," Lucky said with a chuckle, as he wrapped his arm around Sam's waist. "You should have seen them when they came back from the Dominican Republic. They were so pissed!"

"Yeah, but from what I heard, Robin's head over heels in love with Patrick."

Patrick's eyes widened in surprise, as he heard Maxie's words. Robin love him? He then looked at Robin, who was panicking.

"You… love me?" Patrick asked, as he turned to look at her into her brown eyes.

"I got to go!" Robin said softly, as she picked up her purse from her lap, beginning to get up.

"Lovebug, don't," Patrick pleaded but Robin ran off. He then looked at everyone, while he crossed his arms over his chest. "Fuck, why didn't you guys tell me this?"

"We thought you knew," Maxie mumbled, as she took a deep breath. "I didn't mean any harm, Patty."

"Whatever," Patrick said with a huff, as he stood up to his feet. "I need to go talk to Robin now."

Everyone nodded their heads, as they watched Patrick off after Robin. They were all hoping the same thing.

_'Please let them make up.'_


	5. Finding out the real feelings you hide!

Patrick Drake & Robin Scorpio have been best friends since they were five years old and they've been there for each other. After graduating college, they went their separate ways. It's been two years since they've seen each other. It's the night of Patrick's mother's and Stone's death. Patrick and Robin meet up and they have had too much too drink. When they wake up, they're married, and they are happy, especially since they can't get an annulment. Will this marriage drive them crazy or bring them closer than they ever imagined?

Well, well, well, here is chapter three. I hope everyone will like this chapter. I am glad that I got some new reviewers, as well as some new ones. So, I made a new banner. I hope everyone will like it. I am a huge fan of this one show, so don't be surprised by the sudden characters popping in and hot. Although, I do think that D & M are so adorable. I hope no one thinks I stole these characters because a couple of writers have brought them in too… Anyways, I am apologizing for this late update, but I did make it a little bit longer. So, go ahead and read on. I left two links below of Robin's outfit below.

Chapter Four: Finding out the real feelings you're hiding!

**February 14, 2008; Drake Residence**

It had been three, long days since Patrick found out Robin had REAL feelings for him, and Robin had been doing a very good job of avoiding him. Sure, they were married, but it wasn't even a real marriage to the two of them. They had been drunk when they had eloped at Graceland Chapel. They only got flashes of the wedding but it was like a mere second flash.

"Robin, you need to talk to him," Maxie said with a sigh, as she watched her cousin roaming through her closet in Patrick's and her bedroom. "I mean, all of this is my fault. I really thought you told him how you truly felt about him."

"I wanted to, Maxie. Boy, did I want to, but I just couldn't form the right words," Robin admitted, as she picked out two dresses. "Which one?"

"That one," Maxie said, as she pointed to the dress in Robin's right hand. "Do you even know what he has planned for the two of you tonight?"

"I thought you talked to him?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow with a deep sigh leaving her lips.

"No Robin, I didn't," Maxie said, as she heard Robin's cell phone go off, and she grabbed it off the nightstand, but Robin quickly grabbed it. "Hey!"

Robin laughed, as she flipped her cell phone open, and she read the text message from her husband.

'_Afternoon beautiful. Wear something comfortable but don't forget to wear red, as you know I am not a man of pink. It gives away the manly-ness in me._'

"Patrick Drake is up to something," Robin laughed, as she placed both dresses in the closet, and she pushed her pants out of the way. "He wants me to be very comfortable tonight."

"Now, my little ears are curious," Maxie said, as she leaned back on the bed with her elbows pressing into the mattress. "What does he have planned tonight?"

"I don't really know but he wrote me a text message," Robin explained, as she handed Maxie her cell phone where Patrick's text was displayed on the screen.

"Hm, you should wear pink just for the hell of it," Maxie said with a grin on her face, as she placed her arms behind her head.

"No," Robin laughed, as she shook her head. "Things have been weird for us and we're only going out on this date because our marriage-counselor, Melanie Delgado, wants us to get closer. Seriously… I don't even understand why we have to do this."

"Oh please, you know that you want this to happen, Robin. Like I said at dinner a couple nights ago, you are madly in love with Patrick Drake. You are married to him and you want to have his baby. You know that I am correct about this," Maxie told her, as she raised an eyebrow over at her. "Wait, are you pregnant with my future second cousin or something?"

"No!" Robin groaned, as she looked over at Maxie. "Patrick and I haven't been intimate since the end of our college years. Anyway, let's stop talking about my sexual activities with Patrick. Would you care on helping your dear cousin find an outfit tonight?"

"Sure, but at this rate, we might need to go shopping," Maxie teased, as she got off of the bed, and then moved to stand beside Robin.

Robin rolled her eyes at Maxie. "Thanks for your moral support."

**February 14, 2008; Golden Lake Park; 7:13 P.M.**

Robin couldn't see where they were walking since Patrick had covered a red scarf around her eyes to block her from seeing anything. Even if she opened her eyes, she would just see the scarf that was covering her eyes. She had been asking him every few seconds where they were or if they were even there yet. She knew he didn't mind her questions since he could hear the chuckle in his voice and she was glad that she hadn't annoyed him quite yet.

After the two not talking to each other for days, Patrick realized that he wanted to do something special for Robin. With her working double shifts, he just wanted tonight to be a night she wouldn't forget, but in a very good way. He looked over at her, as they walked through the short grass of Golden Lake Park, and he couldn't help but to imagine his lips fusing against hers.

Feeling them coming to a stopping point, Robin pouted. "Are we there yet, Patrick? Can you take this scarf off so I can see where we are exactly?"

Patrick chuckled, as he stepped behind her, and he took off the scarf to uncover her eyes. "What do you think, Robin? Is it what you thought?"

Robin gasped, as she fluttered her eyes open at the beautiful scene in front of her. The two of them were surrounded by a lake, which had a huge waterfall coming down. There were a couple of boulders into the lake where you can step on, as well beside the lake. By the lake there was a blanket with a picnic basket on it and there were red and pink rose petals surround the edges of the blanket.

"Did you really do this for me?" Robin asked, as she turned to Patrick, and she allowed him to lead her over to the blanket. "I don't understand why. I mean, Mrs. Delgado said a date, but I didn't think you would go all out and do _this_."

"You don't like it?" Patrick asked, as he helped her sit down onto the blanket, and he then sat down beside her on the blanket. "I just thought that –"

"Patrick, of course I don't like it. I love it," Robin gushed, as she looked over at him. "But usually when men do this, they don't really do things like this for their friends."

"I know," Patrick grinned, as he moved a little closer, and his thigh brushed against hers. "You look beautiful tonight, Robin."

Robin blushed, as she looked at herself, as she was in a pair of white Capri's, white pants, a red cap-sleeve top, and to finish it off, she was wearing a red sweater on top. She was also wearing a pair of white knee high boots, which had red straps across them. Looking over at Patrick, she noticed he was in a pair of light blue pair of jeans, a red buttoned down shirt, which he left the top two buttons undone, and a black leather jacket. He was also wearing a pair of black shoes.

"Thank you, Patrick," Robin said a little nervously, as she looked up into his eyes, and she noticed the smile on his face. "You look handsome by the way."

Patrick pulled Robin into his lap, as he cupped her cheek, his fingers sliding over her cheek. "Robin, why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not important," Robin frowned, as she looked away from him towards the picnic basket. "What did you make us to eat? You know how I love –"

"Robin Drake, come on," Patrick whispered into her ear, as he placed his lips behind her earlobe, planting sweet kisses here and there. "There is no one but us here for the rest of night, Lovebug. Now, are you going to answer my question?"

"How could I ever compare to all those girls you dated?" Robin sighed, as tears began to pool around inside of her eyes. "I mean, they were tall, blonde, and busy – something I will never have."

"And you're right about that too."

"Gee… thanks a lot," Robin frowned, as she began to get up from his lap, but she felt him pull her back down in his lap. "What do you want, Patrick?"

"You didn't let me finish. Like I was saying, yes, those girls I dated were tall, blonde, and busty, but there was one thing none of them had," Patrick started, as he tilted her chin up. "They were never as beautiful, talented, or so beautiful like – you, Lovebug. I am pretty sure that marrying you this fast wasn't either of our intentions, but I am glad that I married you instead of something. Can you imagine me being married to someone like…Liz or even Gwen?"

Robin shuddered to the thought of him being married to Gwen Miller or Elizabeth Webber. She knew that those women would fight every tooth and nail to keep Patrick Noah Drake married to them.

"Ew, that's just nasty," Robin groaned, as she rubbed her temples. "But I'm not as beautiful as you are making me out to be, Dr. Hottie."

"But you are," Patrick told her, as he cupped her cheek more gently, and he pressed his lips against her other cheek. "You trust me, right?"

"Well yeah but –"

"No buts," Patrick told her firmly, as he looked into her eyes. "When Maxie told everyone that you really had feelings for me, I didn't know what to say."

"Yeah because you were so ashamed," Robin sighed, as she began to move out of his lap, but he kept his grip around her tightly. "Will you just let me go already?!"

Patrick chuckled, as he shook his head, his arms holding her even tighter. "I just don't want to, especially since I love to see you blushing like a bashful beautiful, Robin. Come on. You didn't tell me you loved me because you thought I didn't feel the same?"

"Well, yeah," Robin said, as she closed her eyes briefly, and then opened them back up. "I mean, we got drunk after me coming back to you after five, long years, and we got married – something that neither one of us can't even remember. Now, no judge will even grant us a divorce and I can't help but to wonder why, Patrick. I know this is going to come as a shock to you but I have always wanted to be with you."

"Oh Robin, I don't get why you didn't tell me," Patrick sighed, as he gazed lovingly into her brown eyes. "I wish I had known."

"It's okay," Robin said, as she finally felt his arms loosen around her, and she slipped on the spot on the blanket right beside Patrick. "I just wish – never mind."

"No, what were you going to say, Robin?" Patrick asked, as he turned his body towards her, and he grabbed her hands into his.

"It's… nothing," Robin said, as she blinked away the tears from her eyes. "It's just stupid… my feelings… your not feelings."

Patrick then realized what she was saying or at least what she was trying to find out from him. He let one of her hands go and he wiped away one of the tears that had fallen down her cheek with his thumb. He couldn't believe that he had actually made her cry.

"Wait, you think I don't have feelings for you?" Patrick asked looking into her eyes with a skeptical gaze with a small smile cascading across his face.

"Well, you didn't say anything, so I just thought that you didn't…"

"Oh Robin," Patrick sighed, as he motioned to the scene around them, while still holding her hand in his very hand. "I mean, really? Does a man take a woman on a picnic to a place like this if he didn't have feelings for her, Robin?"

"You mean you –"

"Have feelings for you?" Patrick chuckled, as he saw the faraway look on her face, and he pulled back to look deeply into her eyes. "Lovebug, I have had feelings for you for a very long time."

**February 14, 2008; Metro Court Lounge; 7:37 P.M.**

"So, do you think they are finally talking about their feelings?" Maxie asked, as she sat down next to her sister, Georgie Jones, on the couch in the middle of the Metro Court.

"God, I hope so," Lucky complained, as he held Sam's hand in his hand, and he slipped his fingers through hers slowly. "I think of Patrick as a brother but there is only so much a man can take. I am so sick and tired of hearing Patrick whining about how much he loves and adores Robin or the fact that he can be with her in an open relationship."

"You guys are so mean and awful," Carly said, as she shook her head at them, and she leaned back against the couch. "They are just figuring out their feelings finally and you guys are whining? You two need to tough it out."

"Oh hush, hush," Maxie said with a roll of her eyes and she crossed her arms over her chest. "You just moved here to Port Charles, so you don't have any right to –"

"Maxie, stop it!" Georgie groaned, as she slapped Maxie on the leg, who just jumped, and she looked over at Carly. "Don't mind Maxie. She doesn't mean any harm but she's just upset that she doesn't know where they are going on their first date."

"Ouch," Maxie whined, as she rubbed her leg. "You didn't have to hit me, Georgie."

"I won't hit you if you continue to badger this nice woman, Maxie," Georgie said, as she opened up her book, skimming through the pages. "And don't act like I can't see you rolling your eyes at me."

"Damn, she's good. I can't even get her to do that," Jesse said with a smile on his face, watching his pouting girlfriend sulk.

"In time you will, Jesse," Georgie said, as she ran a hand through her hair, and everyone began to chitchat about their friends once again.

**February 14, 2008; Golden Lake Park; 7:52 P.M.**

"Ouch," Robin groaned, as she stretched her legs out in front of her, and she was starting to regret of wearing these boots in the first place.

"Hey, you okay?" Patrick asked, as he put down his plate beside him when he saw the pain written across her face.

"I really shouldn't have worn these boots," Robin sighed, as she looked over at Patrick, and she then watched him get in front of her. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I am trying to make you feel better," Patrick chuckled, as he watched her face for a reaction, and then began to undo the straps. "I am taking off your shoes, so you can feel better, okay?"

"Mm-k," Robin said with a shy smile on her face, as she watched him slide one boot off, laying them on their side beside the picnic basket. "How's that feel?"

"Ohhh yes!" Robin moaned out happily, as she wiggled her feet in the stocking socks she was wearing, and she placed her other foot in his lap. "Now… this one."

Patrick chuckled, as he started with that foot, and in a matter of moments, her other foot was fee of the tight confines in her boot. Smirking over at her, he slid his fingers over the bottom of her foot where giggles began to leave her pretty mouth.

"Ah-ha-hah! Stop it!" Robin giggled, as she tried taking her foot away, but he kept it in his grip. Deciding to pout, she stuck out her bottom lip. "Pretty please?"

Patrick saw her face and he pulled her into his lap. He looked into her eyes and he placed a hand against her cheek, stroking it gently.

"I got you two things," Patrick told her, stroking her bottom lip gently.

"Oh, you didn't have to," Robin said, as she looked into his eyes, and she wrapped one arm around his neck, pressing herself closer to him. "But where are they?"

"I knew it!" Patrick laughed, as he then reached over, grabbing the picnic basket, and he pushed back the right side. "I want you to look inside. I got you one of your favorite deserts, babe."

Robin's eyes widened in surprise when she poked her head inside to see a chocolate cake, which had dark chocolate icing, the cake being in a heart shaped, and she grinned from ear to ear, rubbing her belly.

"Can I… get a bite?" Robin asked nervously but she was very excited to see so much chocolate.

"Of course," Patrick said, as he allowed her to get off of his lap, and he took the cake out. As he was cutting her a slice of the heart-shaped cake, he couldn't help but to ask her something. "Do you think they're going to find us tonight?"

"They're?" Robin asked, as she was sitting Indian style on the blanket. "Oh! You mean out friends?"

"Well yeah!" Patrick exclaimed, as he looked at her when he finished cutting a big slice of cake. "I can't help but to wonder what trouble Maxie is causing everyone by being annoying. After all, it IS what she does best, and you know I am right. You cannot sit here and not tell me that Maxie Jones doesn't get on your nerves because let's face it – Maxie gets on everyone's nerves."

Robin laughed, as she then watched him reach in the cooler, pulling out a glass bottle of milk, and she grinned excitedly when he poured them both a mug of milk.

"Wow, you really went all out," Robin grinned, as she watched him hand her the mugs of milk after he placed the milk back into the cooler of ice, and she then watched him move to sit beside her with the cake in his lap. "That cake looks really, really good, Patrick. When do I get to get a slice of it?""

"Thank you," Patrick said with a little wink on his face, as he cut a slice of cake into the spoon. "Would you believe me that I told you that Bobbie helped me with it?"

"No way!" Robin exclaimed, as she then took a bite of the cake when he pressed it against her lips. "Mmm, this is SO good! I really am hoping that you are going to be making me some cake at home?"

"Of course, Lovebug. I would do anything for you," Patrick told her, as he took a bite of the cake when he watched sip at her milk, watching the milk mustache appear on her face.

"Do you really mean anything? I mean, anything I wish and crave for?" Robin grinned, as she looked over at Patrick, and she placed his mug of milk right in front of him.

"Uhhh, almost anything," Patrick said, as he shook his head, and he took hold of her free hand, pulling her to his side, feeding her another piece of cake.

"Have you heard the news about your father that's been going around town?" Robin asked, as she looked over at Patrick, who raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Well, apparently, Alexis has a new beau – your father, Patrick, and it seems that they've been on a few dates too."

"Well, it's about time," Patrick scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "I mean, really, Robin? My father isn't getting any younger and he's depressing. When Bobbie and him broke up, it's was so horrible. He'd cry over every little, yet stupid thing. I mean, who does that?"

Robin raised an eyebrow, as she looked at him. "Well, when we broke up, I caught you crying over one of your racecar national shirt that I gave you."

"That's different and I resent that!" Patrick said with a pout on his handsome face and he looked over at Robin when he took a bite of the piece of chocolate cake. "I really am thrilled that you didn't bail out on me on this date, Lovebug. I was terrified you wouldn't want to see my face. I mean, I should have found you sooner rather than later."

"That would just be immature, but then again, I avoided any conversation with you whatsoever these last three days," Robin admitted, as she rubbed his forearm lightly. "I know that us being in a relationship together is going to be hard. You do remember last time, right?"

"Yeah!" Patrick replied with a toothy grin on his handsome face. "We just couldn't keep our hands off of each other, gorgeous. How could I? Your body was to die for, and now that you're older and beautiful, I am not so sure that I can –"

"Don't finish that sentence, Dr. Hottie," Robin told Patrick with a roll of her eyes, taking a sip of her milk from the mug in her hands.

"But Robin!" Patrick whined, as he sat the plate down in front of him, and then took off his shoes.

"No buts, Patrick Drake! How about we go ahead and walk by the lake?" Robin suggested, as she grabbed the plate, placing it back into the basket.

"Sure, I guess that sounds fun," Patrick said, as he took hold of her hands, and then helped her to her feet, his arms sliding around her waist, pulling her close. "First, before we go, I think I deserve a kiss from my beautiful wife, don't you agree?"

Robin didn't say anything and she pressed her lips against Patrick's, sliding her arms around his neck, and then felt his mouth part along with hers, pushing her tongue into his mouth when he did the same. She hadn't kissed him like this since ten years ago when they graduated. Moaning against his lips, Robin felt their tongues tangle and wrestle together, and then quickly pulled away, burying her head into the middle of his chest.

"It's been way too long," Patrick chuckled, as he placed his head on the top of Robin's head. "Now, how about that walk?"

Robin pulled away and placed her hand in his very own hand, feeling him squeeze her hand, and she began to lead them to the edge of the lake, both of them now bare feet.

* * *

Robin's top: www2./images/prodlgvw/V274594.jpg

Robin's pants: www2./images/prodlgvw/V264548RC093.jpg


	6. My Shining Lovebug!

Patrick Drake & Robin Scorpio have been best friends since they were five years old and they've been there for each other

Patrick Drake & Robin Scorpio have been best friends since they were five years old and they've been there for each other. After graduating college, they went their separate ways. It's been two years since they've seen each other. It's the night of Patrick's mother's and Stone's death. Patrick and Robin meet up and they have had too much too drink. When they wake up, they're married, and they are happy, especially since they can't get an annulment. Will this marriage drive them crazy or bring them closer than they ever imagined?

Well, well, well, here is chapter five. I hope everyone will like this chapter. I am also sorry that this chapter didn't get to be up sooner. My cousin tried to destroy a friendship with one of my closest friends and it took me a couple of hours to repair that relationship. Anyway, now that I am all better, I am hoping that everyone will enjoy this lovely chapter. I am surprised that only one person remembered that Patrick had only given Robin one surprise instead of two.

Chapter Five: My Shining Lovebug!

**February 14, 2008; Golden Lake Park; 8: 32 P.M.**

Robin had to admit that this was by far the best, first date as a married couple that the two of them had been on. It made her sad that it was going to end soon, but then again, she got to go home with Patrick Drake, and that only made the smile on her face get bigger. Right now, Robin was sitting in Patrick's lap by the lake on a huge boulder.

"Patrick?"

Patrick placed his head on Robin's shoulder, as their feet rested in the clear, blue lake water. "What is it?"

"You said that you had two surprises for me tonight but you only gave me one – the cake. Where's my other gift?" Robin asked, as she looked over at him, and she smiled a little bit.

"Darn and here I thought you actually forgot," Patrick said, as he stood up to his feet, and he then knelt down in front of her.

Robin then watched Patrick push the right pant leg of her white pants up and then reached in his pocket, pulling out a white, small box.

"Hey, what's in there?" Robin pouted, as she looked over at Patrick, and her eyes widened in shock when she saw the white gold, charm bracelet. "Oh my – Patrick, it's gorgeous!"

The ankle bracelet was small and it had a circle, zigzag look in a way. In one of the holds of the bracelet, it had a heart charm on it with inscription on the back, which said 'My shining Lovebug.' It was the most beautiful jewelry that Patrick had ever given to her and she was so touched by his gesture. This was something she just never expected from him.

"Do you like it?" Patrick asked, as he watched Robin examining the ankle bracelet in her small hands. "I wanted something that symbolized how I feel about you. Is it you?"

Robin then placed the charm bracelet in his hand and she looked at him. "Patrick, this must have cost a fortune! I can't –"

"Don't you even think about it, Lovebug. You're my wife and I want to give you anything and everything you want and deserve, Robin. You never buy anything for yourself and this is why I am here," Patrick explained, as he placed the ankle bracelet on her leg, and then pushed her pants back down. "Just accept your gift from me, okay?"

"You really are not going to let this go, are you?" Robin asked, as she looked over at him, and she rolled her eyes. "I guess I will have to keep the bracelet. After all, I do like the inscription on the charm. It was just so thoughtful, Patrick."

"When it comes to you, Lovebug, that's just what you deserve," Patrick explained, as he pulled Robin into his lap, and he held her close.

"Oh boy, what am I going to do with you now, Dr. Hottie?" Robin asked, as she felt Patrick move some hair from her face.

**February 15, 2008; Drake Residence; 12:13 P.M.**

"They're up to something," Robin whispered into Patrick's ear, as she watched him pour some lemonade in the tall glasses on the tray, while she placed some turkey sandwiches in front of the tray. "They've been hanging together WAY too much and it's kind of _creepy_, and you know I'm right."

"Oh, come on," Patrick chuckled, as he placed a kiss on her temple, and he saw the disapprovingly look upon her face, which made him laugh.

"Patrick, it's not funny!" Robin whined, as she placed her hands on her hips. "They. Are. Getting. Along."

Patrick laughed a little harder and he led her back into the living room where Noah was flipping through the channels of the fifty-eight inch plasma television, which Patrick had whined that they had bought a few days ago. Laughing softly, as he looked at the expression on Mac's face, he helped Robin sit down. He could not believe the two were whining what to watch on television in their home nevertheless.

"No Noah! We are not watching that! I will not watch 'Bringing Home Baby' and you know why. What are you… having a breakdown or something?!" Mac exclaimed, as he threw his hands up in the air. "Let's watch Cops or something?"

"No way in the hell! You're a cop and I don't feel like it! Okay?" Noah snapped, as he handed Patrick the remote. "What do you want to watch, Sport?"

"How about this?" Patrick suggested, as he pressed the power button, and he watched the television turn off. "I swear, how old are you two? Three, five?"

"Whatever. So, how did your date go?" Mac asked, trying to find something positive right now. "I heard from Maxie and Georgie that you two went out on a date for Valentines. That was really nice of you to take my niece out on the most romantic day of the year."

"God, you're such a sucker for love," Noah teased, as he grabbed a turkey sandwich from the tray on the table in front of him.

"That's none of your business how our date went," Robin said with a huff, as she took a sip of her lemonade, and then turned her attention to her father-in-law and her Uncle Mac. "Have you two found a way for us to get an annulment yet?"

"Did you really need to bring that up again?" Mac asked, as he shook his head. "If a judge won't grant you a divorce, rather a annulment, what makes you think that I can?"

"Because… you're the commissioner, Uncle Mac!" Robin whined, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and she shook her head in bewilderment. "Are you even trying to help Patrick and me with this or are you really enjoying watching the two of us mope around?"

"I don't mope," Patrick frowned, as he grabbed a sandwich in his hand, and then took a bite of it.

Robin then turned her head to Patrick and she glared at him. "I wasn't talking to you!"

"Geez, sorry," Patrick mumbled, as he took a bite of his sandwich, busying himself on the taste of it, and he shook his head, a single thought of why she was moody. 'What crawled up her ass?'

"Robin, we don't know why the judges won't give a divorce. I mean, what judge in their right mind would not grant the two of you a divorce, anyhow?" Mac asked, taunting Noah from the time Noah had been complaining about their plan not working.

"_Mac, I am not even sure if this is going to work, and if Robin and Patrick –"_

"_It will work," Mac said determinedly with a chuckle. "Luis owes me for saving his son out of jail. I broke the law once and I am sure he can do the same for me. Besides, he adores Robin as if she was his own daughter."_

"_That's why he won't do this," Noah groaned in frustration, leaning his head forward on the edge of Luis Alvarez's desk. "I mean, really, who in their right mind would accept money to keep two people married?"_

"_He will, Noah. You're such a baby." Mac rolled his eyes, as he looked at him. "No wonder you're Patrick's father. You two are so alike."_

"_Hey! Why I ought –"_

"_Knock it off, you two!" Luis said, as he walked into his office, noticing the tension in both of the men's eyes. "Okay, something's going on, so tell me what you two are up to…"_

Noah simply glared at Mac. He would definitely pay for those choices of words later.

"Robin and I aren't even in a relationship," Patrick said with a shake of his head, as he closed his eyes.

Patrick and Robin had decided that they were going to keep their relationship to themselves because they knew that their friends would be in their business constantly and that was something that the two of them did not need right now. He knew the biggest one would be Maxie. Sure, Maxie was there for Robin any, single time she needed her, but he knew without a doubt that Maxie would be there constantly, trying to spy on their secret romance that was only beginning. They wanted their relationship to be on the down low for right now.

"Well, you know that you two could be. Look, I will keep on trying to do what I can," He said with a shake of his head, as he took a deep breath. "Now, let's find a movie on television, so we can enjoy some time together, as your respectful fathers."

Patrick looked at Robin, who simply rolled her eyes at him. Boy, this was definitely going to be a long afternoon, and he was hoping that it would fly quickly.

**February 15, 2008; Metro Court; 12:13 P.M.**

Patrick and Robin had decided that they were going to spend their time with their friends separately. Patrick just could not believe how much he was missing Robin. Yesterday, it had been something he hadn't been expecting, but he had an amazing first date with his wife. Robin was slowly pushing her walls away and he was very thankful because of that.

"So, how's Carly, Jax?" Patrick asked with a grin, as he took a bite of his burger, and then placed his burger down on the plate in front of him.

"Hm, she's fine," Jax said with a raised eyebrow, as he looked over at him. "You ain't tryin' to steal my girl, are you, man? You got Robin after all."

"Wow… possessive much, aren't you?" Patrick said with a roll of his eyes, as he looked over at Jax, and then took a sip of his drink. "I can't ask a simple question without you attacking me?"

"Anyway… she's doing fine. Thank you very much!" Jax said with a grin, as he took a bite of his steak. "How is your wife doing by the way?"

Lucky looked in between the two and he had to admit that the two were like brothers more than best friends. Then again, they would protect each other no matter what would happen. Jax and Patrick had grown up together and he knew they enjoyed bickering.

Patrick simply rolled his eyes when he had insinuated the word wife on the tip of his tongue. It made him wonder why Jax and him were even friends to begin with but he shook his head at the thought.

"She's fine. Maxie and Emily took your new girlfriend and Robin shopping," Patrick scoffed, popping a fry into his mouth. "Boy, you sure are the nosiest person alive."

"Just like you," Jax grinned, as he then turned to Lucky, who had yet said a word. "And you! Why in the world are you so quiet?"

"I just think you two are quite entertaining," Lucky chuckled, taking the fork into his mouth, and moaned at the taste of the delicious chicken on the end of the silverware. "It's like I got my own drama series sitting right in front of me."

"You need to talk more. Is that so much to ask?" Jax scoffed, as he shook his head, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Waiter!"

"Boy, this is going to be a long night!" Patrick grumbled under his breath, wishing that Robin was here.

**February 15, 2008; Metro Court Boutique; 12:25 P.M.**

Robin felt her friends staring at her and she shook her head, as she looked through the lingerie section where she was just looking for some new bras and underwear to wear. Patrick had told her before they went to bed that she needed to wear more appealing clothes and that she needed to buy more things for herself. Patrick had even told her he didn't even want her to wear pantsuits anymore and she had frowned at that. He simply stated he wanted to see more legs on her body.

_**February 14, 2008; Drake Residence; 9:41 P.M.**_

"_Oh, come on, Robin. You got a beautiful body and there's no way, as your husband, that you're going to wear these," Patrick said, as he held up a black blazer and matching pants that were on the hanger. "I mean, they make you seem old…er than what you are, and I won't have it! Uh, uh!"_

"_Patrick, they aren't that bad," Robin groaned, as she crawled under the covers, and she sighed in relief when he put the hanger back up on the rack. "It's just a suit, anyway."_

"_Robin," Patrick sighed heavily when he looked into her eyes, as he crawled in bed with her, and he touched her cheek with the back of his hand. "I just think you should wear more appealing clothes that look good on you. That just make you look like you're in your fifties and sixties."_

"_You're incorrigible," Robin said with a huff, as she felt Patrick's right hand sliding up into her boxers, and she swatted his hand away. "Uh, uh, we can't!"_

"_Why?" Patrick pouted, as he stuck out his bottom lip, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "I love you and you love me, Lovebug. What's the problem?"_

"_Because I am not going to, Patrick. I don't want it to be fast like last time when we got caught having sex in the library by some classmate of yours," Robin groaned, as she shook her head. "I want it to be special if we do go down that road again."_

"_You know it was so hot that day," Patrick whispered against her lips, as he removed his hands from her boxers, and he placed both his hands on her hips. "And I know that it will be even hotter when we consummate our marriage."_

_Robin just rolled her eyes, pushing him off of her, but he only pulled her back against him. "Go to sleep, Hottie. I'm sleepy."_

**February 15, 2008; Metro Court Boutique; 12:30 P.M.**

"Robin, are you trying to find something sexy for your husband?" Maxie grinned, as Carly and Emily followed her, and were standing beside Robin, who just rolled her eyes.

"Geez, do you always have sex on the brain? I swear, you are –"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Emily chuckled, as she picked up a short, light blue, silk negligee off of the rack, which was still on the hanger. "Why don't you get this? It's sexy, but it's also not giving away too much, and Patrick would love it. Besides, blue looks great on you, Robin."

"I don't know," Robin stumbled across her words, as she then turned to Carly with a smile. "What do you think, Carly? Do you think I should I get this?"

"Well, from what I've heard from everyone, that might be giving too much, and I think these two just want you to get 'some'," Carly chuckled, as she looked through the racks, her eyes finally landing on something, and then picked up a piece of lingerie. "I think you'd look great in this and it's not too slutty, either."

Robin looked at the white, flyaway babydoll, and she smiled to herself. It was perfect in every, single way and it even had a matching robe. The babydoll material was satin and it had a pretty, satin bow in the middle of the cleavage to hold the babydoll together. The cups of the babydoll were triangular shape and it also had a v neckline, leaving a bit of skin, and it even had adjustable bra straps. Robin also noticed the silk, matching panties, which had a small bow on the hips of the panties.

"Oh, this is so cute!" Robin gasped, as she looked over the material, loving everything from the robe to the babydoll to the matching panties. She looked at Carly with a smile. "You are now my permanent shopping buddy, Carly Benson."

"Hey!" Emily pouted, as she placed her hands on her hips. "What about Maxie and me?"

"If it hadn't been just us, I know I wouldn't go home with anything decent," Robin said with a shake of her head. "And she knows what I am looking for, especially with my situation with Patrick. God, I don't want to look like a whore like some nurses."

"You better watch what you say," Elizabeth Webber said, as she approached the four women, and she shook her head in disapproval at the garment in Robin's hand. "Please… if you're trying to seduce your husband, it just… won't… work. Why don't you just give up on him? Your marriage is a sham, anyways."

Before Robin could say anything, Maxie stepped forward. "Speaking the town whore. You're just upset that my cousin snagged the one guy you liked before you had a chance to sink your fangs into him. It didn't matter that Patrick Drake doesn't even like you. Hell, he runs away from you, along with Lucky Spencer when you step in either one of their presence."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Elizabeth said with anger seething through her, while holding a dress over her shoulder, and she turned to Robin. "Now, you listen –"

"Is there a problem here?"

Everyone turned their attention to one of the employees standing to the side with her hands at her sides. The woman didn't look too happy that she had been disturbed that there was commotion going on.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, she interrupted us, Delinda," Carly said with a sigh, as she looked at the woman's nametag. "We were just helping our friend choose something nice for her husband when THIS came over, causing problems."

"Ma'am," Delinda said, as she looked at her. "I am asking you nicely to pay for your things and to leave. It is our policy to be respectful and –"

"Excuse me?!" Liz shrieked, as she looked over at the saleswoman. "I didn't do anything. I was just giving her my two cents."

"Ma'am, I will not ask again. If I do, I will call my manager, who will then call security," Delinda said softly, as she looked at the woman with cold eyes. "I need you to pay for your dress if you're going to buy it and then leave the boutique."

Liz huffed, as she threw her dress at the woman, and then stormed out of the boutique. She definitely wasn't happy with her service today and couldn't believe that saleswoman – Delinda, had taken their sides over HERS! What was this world coming to?

Laughing softly, Robin turned to Carly with a grin. "So, my husband says that I have some boring suits. He says I need to show off my legs. What do you think I should get, Ms. Carly?"

Carly grinned, as she dragged Robin's hand, and led her to the end of the boutique where there were some suits that had the skirt and the blazer. All she knew was she knew her style had to change the more she had kept on looking around the fashionable clothes surrounding her.


	7. The scrawny vs the beautiful!

Patrick Drake & Robin Scorpio have been best friends since they were five years old and they've been there for each other. After graduating college, they went their separate ways. It's been two years since they've seen each other. It's the night of Patrick's mother's and Stone's death. Patrick and Robin meet up and they have had too much too drink. When they wake up, they're married, and they are happy, especially since they can't get an annulment. Will this marriage drive them crazy or bring them closer than they ever imagined?

So, here is the lovely chapter six. I apologize for this late update but I have been busy and we also did not have phone services or internet. I am glad to be back and I am happy that you guys get to read this late update! Anyways, enjoy, and I am always open to suggestions.

Chapter Six: The scrawny vs. the beautiful!

**February 15, 2008; Port Charles Mall; 3:45 P.M.**

After Patrick spent the last few hours with both Jax and Lucky, he could not wipe that silly grin off of his face. His boys were so crazy but they were like brothers to him. The three had lunch and then they went back to Patrick's for some more 'guy time' and here he was strolling down Port Charles Mall, which he honestly hadn't been here in a couple months since Robin and him had returned from getting married. He was holding a few bags in his hands. He had to wonder where his beautiful wife was at, but knowing Maxie and Emily, the two were probably dragging both Robin and Carly somewhere.

"Patrick!"

"Oh God… not now!" Patrick muttered to himself, as he heard Elizabeth Webber's whiney voice, and he sighed when she approached him, holding a couple of shopping bags in his hand. "What do you want from me now? I have told you repeatedly that I am not interested in your scrawny self more than once… so has Jax and Lucky as well."

Elizabeth frowned, as she placed her hands on her hips. "Geez, you sure are grumpy, but I guess that's what happens when you catch your wife in the arms of another man, right?"

"Are you fuckin' kidding me, Elizabeth? You're making up lies now?" Patrick scoffed, as he leaned against a wall next to a store. "It really does not surprise me that you are actually making up some lie. I mean, I know Robin isn't cheating on me because not too long ago, we just confessed how we felt towards one another. Besides, why the hell would I even believe a single word that left your mouth, anyway?"

"Because I would never even approach you during –"

Ring! Ring! Ring!

As Patrick's cell phone went off with the ring tone, Sweetest Girl by Wyclef, he simply rolled his eyes at her, and he turned his back towards her. He was so thankful to his wife calling at the most perfect moment because he was so sick of Elizabeth's accusations lately.

"Hi honey," Patrick grinned, as he heard Carly in the background talking to Robin. "Oh, Carly's with you?"

"Yeah, it's just Carly and me right now at our place. I hope you don't mind but I have officially just made her my new shopping buddy," Robin smiled, as she sat down on the couch next to Carly. "If it would have been Maxie, Emily, and me, I would have walked out of the boutique looking like – well, definitely not your wife, Patrick Drake. I was looking for some clothes and some nights. Well, Emily pulled out this short nightgown that made me look like a prostitute if I would have tried it on. It was that bad, baby."

"Aw, I don't want you to look like a hooker, sweetheart. That's Elizabeth Webber's department," Patrick chuckled, as he saw Elizabeth's jaw drop.

"Hey! I am standing right here," Elizabeth pouted, as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Patrick, what are you doing _with_ Elizabeth Webber?" Robin frowned, as she looked at Carly, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not what you think, baby. I'm at the mall down the street and she started to say accusations about you with you being with some man. You know how she can be… all crazy for starters," Patrick said, as he looked at Elizabeth. "Why are you even still here, Elizabeth? I am NOT interested in you, nor will I ever be. I am a happy married man."

"Yeah right!" Elizabeth huffed, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why don't you just get an annulment, so that I can be able to make you a happy man more than Robin could ever do."

"Are you serious?" Robin whispered in the phone and she sighed. "Patrick, when are you coming home? I have missed you way too long today."

Patrick chuckled at Robin's voice and he sighed. "I am on my way now, baby, and I am so sorry I am not home yet. I would have been if a whore of a nurse hadn't bothered me. I will see you soon, okay?"

Robin nodded her head before she responded. "Okay Patrick. Can you get something to eat? I don't feel like cooking and I am hungry."

Laughing softly, as he walked away from Elizabeth, Patrick just smiled, determined to get home to her. "All right, Lovebug. I will see you in a bit."

As Patrick hung up his phone, placing it in his pocket, he saw that Elizabeth was right beside him, and a groan left his lips. He just didn't understand what in the world of what Elizabeth Webber was wanting from him and he was pretty sure he would regret it.

"Nurse Webber, what the hell do you want from me?" Patrick asked, as he stared at her with anger seething from his pores. "I mean, you just heard me say I did not want anything to do with you…"

"Well, if you cannot get a divorce, then, we can just –"

"Hell no! Are you stupid or something? I. AM. NOT. INTERESTED. IN. YOU. I want you to leave both Robin and me alone before I go to the police department and take matters into my own hands," Patrick huffed, as he then stormed away from her to get home to Robin.

**February 15, 2008; Drake Residence; 4:03 P.M.**

After Robin hung up the telephone, she had to laugh at the look on Carly's face because in all honesty, Robin had had to admit that it was quite funny to see a sulking stalker Elizabeth following Patrick. She knew that he was having a horrible time right now and all she wanted to do was to cheer him up.

"I feel so bad for him, Carly," Robin said, as she leaned back against the couch after she placed the phone down on the table in front of her.

"Yeah but you can cheer him up by modeling the clothes I helped you buy at the boutique. He will be all happy then," Carly said with a playful grin on her face, as she stood up to her feet. "I need to get going, anyway. I have to get ready for my date with Jax."

As Carly left the house, Robin stood up to her feet, and then walked towards the bedroom. Looking towards the bedroom, she saw the many bags that filled their king-sized bed. It also made her wonder why they even had such a big bed. It wasn't like they needed all that space on the bed, right?

"And what do you think you are doing?" Patrick chuckled, as he walked behind her, and he placed his hands on her hips where he then saw the bags on the bed. "What did you buy?"

"I wanted to make my 'husband' a very happy man today," Robin said, as she turned around, and she looked up into his eyes. "Carly suggested that after bumping into Elizabeth, I should model some of the suits you wanted me to get at the boutique."

"Oh really?" Patrick grinned, as he looked over at her, and he placed his hands on his hips. "Will my little 'show' start now by any chance?"

Robin had to laugh at Patrick's eagerness and she moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. Her husband was like a little boy at times. When he didn't get anything he wanted, he would just pout until he would get his way. Robin had to admit that he was pretty cute right now.

"So, when do I get to see you all dressed up?" Patrick grinned, as he walked up to her with a chuckle leaving his lips. "I want to see what kinds of out suits you bought."

"Oh lord," Robin said, as she got up from the bed when he sat down on the bed. "I am going to go ahead and change into a few now. Will that make you happy?"

All Patrick did was nod and he watched his 'wife' walk into the adjoining bathroom that connected to their bedroom, and he couldn't help but wonder what type of outfits Carly had helped Robin pick out. He knew that whatever she was going to wear, she would look amazing to him.

"So, what do you think?" Robin asked, as she walked out the bathroom, and she stepped in front of him with her hands on her hips.

Patrick's jaw dropped when he saw Robin step in front of him. She was wearing a tan, pinstripe pair of pants, a tan colored top, and a matching blazer to top if off. The outfit wasn't too tight or too big, either. A smile curved his face when he saw how well her pants hugged along her hips.

Patrick's hands reached forward, resting on her hips, and he then pulled her in between his thighs. "Can I say how absolutely beautiful you look, baby? This is definitely what I want you to wear from now on – well, clothes like this."

Robin giggled, as she maneuvered herself out of his grasp, and then walked towards the bathroom. "I am just going to try on one more outfit, baby. After all, I want you to see me in my clothes, so I can see that surprised look on your face."

Patrick just laughed, as he watched her. "Are you freakin' kidding me, Robin? That is so not fair! I mean, you are my wife. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because – I can," Robin laughed, as she turned her head to look over at him, and she crossed her arms over her chest when she removed her blazer. "The clothes will be hanging in the closet, so it isn't like you can't see them."

"You are so not fair right now and you know it," Patrick told her, as he shook his head when he watched her walk back into the bathroom.

As he was thinking about what her next outfit was going to be, his cell began to vibrate in his pocket, which made him jump off of the bed. As he looked at the screen of his phone, he saw that it was his college buddy, Derek, who was still in town.

"Hello?"

"Hey Patrick, it's Derek, Derek began, as he stroked his thumb across Meredith's knuckles. "It's Meredith's and my last day here in Port Charles and we were wondering if you would want to grab something to eat before we went to the airport tomorrow?"

"Sure, why don't you two come in the morning to Robin's and my place tomorrow?" Patrick suggested, as he then watched the bathroom door finally open where his jaw immediately dropped.

"Sure, how does seven sound to you, or is that too early?" Derek suggested, as he leaned back against the bed of the hotel room they had been staying in for a bit.

"No, that's perfectly fine, but I have to get going," Patrick told Derek, as he hung up the phone, and he looked over at Robin. "Wow."

"Is that a good wow or a bad one?"

"That's a definite good wow," Patrick said, as he stood up, and he walked over to her, his eyes running over her body. "You look so amazing."

Robin was wearing the nightie that Carly had helped her picked out. It was the flyaway babydoll that had the matching robe that showed very little skin. Sure, it covered up everything, but it would make any man's eyes seem like their eyes would jump out of their sockets.

"It was the first outfit that Carly helped me pick out," Robin said, as she did a little spin for Patrick, and she watched his eyes travel over her body. "Do you really like it?"

"I love it," Patrick whispered against her lips, as he allowed his hands to run over her flat stomach, and he smiled up into her eyes. "Do we get to take it off by any chance?"

"Oh my God! You are so incorrigible, Patrick Drake!" Robin groaned, as she managed to get out of his grip, and she quickly ran towards the bathroom with a laughing Patrick running after her.

**February 16, 2008; Drake Residence; 10:17 A.M.**

It was so nice to have her two friends from college here in Patrick's and her home. It had been such a long time since she had seen Derek and Meredith, especially when she found out the two were engaged to be married as well. In a way, Meredith and her were almost alike in a way. They had been so scared when they got together with Derek and Patrick. Hell, Robin was still nervous by being this close to him. That reminded here. She needed to give Mac a phone call to see if there was a break in Patrick and her getting an annulment. She still didn't understand why the judges were giving them a hard time.

"I still cannot believe the two of you are married," Meredith grinned, as she looked in between the two after she took a bite of her toast. "Do you enjoy being married?"

"It has its perks, especially when Patrick isn't bugging me to iron his damn shirts!" Robin groaned, as she shook her head, and she glared over at Patrick.

"And I will tell you again – you iron my shirts better than me! You get the creases out better than I can," Patrick whined, as he crossed his arms over his chest like a little boy. "I don't even understand why you are even complaining. You know you enjoy it!"

Robin looked at Patrick like he was insane and then turned her attention to Meredith and Derek. "You know what! I am not going to even say anything to your silly comment. When are the two of you getting married, anyway? Is it this year? A few weeks, months, when?"

"We aren't exactly sure, as I just popped the question not too long ago," Meredith said with a grin, as she looked at her fiancé.

"Whoa! You popped the question?" Patrick asked, as he was definitely impressed at the fact that Meredith asked Derek instead of the other way around.

"Well, I did ask her once, but she turned me down," Derek explained with a smile, as he took a sip of his coffee. "Meredith and I are still shocked that no one will grant the two of you an annulment to be honest."

"I am still shocked to the fact that you two broke up when you two did," Meredith said softly, as she ran her hand over her fiancé's kneecap, flashing him a smile.

_**July 15, 1986**_

_Robin frowned, as she looked over at her boyfriend from across the cafeteria of General Hospital where they were both visiting Tony Jones and Alan Quartermaine, watching the young women surrounding him. She knew he was attractive but it made her sick to her stomach that women would throw themselves at each other even if she would sit right next to him._

"_I honestly do not know how you do it," Meredith whispered to her friend with a shake of her head, as she held a paper bag in her hand. "I would seriously mark my territory on him now before these women start to think that Patrick is actually single."_

"_Maybe that's not such a bad idea," Robin sighed, as she looked down at her feet, and she took a deep breath. "Sometimes I think that I am crowding his space, Meredith, and it's not fair to either one of us. He could want something entirely different than what I want."_

"_You cannot be serious, Robin. You two are IT for each other. There will never be anyone for the two of you," Meredith argued, as she crossed her arms over her chest, while she still held the bag. "Why would you want to be single and not without Patrick? He's an amazing lover from what you have told me and you two are always joined at the hip. Won't it be weird to be around him?"_

"_It might be but the only thing we really do is have sex," Robin sighed, as they sat down at a table at the end of the cafeteria. "It's like we're friends that just have sex, Meredith. We don't even go out on dates like we are supposed to do, you know?"_

"_You two can't break up, though. Besides, all the women that throw themselves at Patrick aren't even worth his time, and you know that I am right."_

_Before Robin could even say anything, she watched Patrick take a seat across from her._

"_You want to break up?" Patrick asked with hurt written across his face, as he crossed his arms across his chest, and he looked right at her._

"_Patrick, I am sorry, but you know that we're just not good for each other," Robin told him, as she grabbed her tray to throw away, and she hurried away from Patrick._

**February 16, 2008; Drake Residence; 10:32 A.M.**

"Yeah and Patrick wouldn't talk to me for a couple of months," Robin replied with a pout on her face, as she shook her head in disbelief, and she turned her head towards him. "That was _real_ mature, Patrick. I swear, I sometimes wonder about you."

"Well, can you blame me? You did break up with me," Patrick said with a shake of his head. "But let's talk about something different because we are finally married."

"So, will you guys be back here again?" Robin asked, as she tried to change the topic because their breakup was a very sensitive topic.

"Well, we aren't sure when, but we were thinking about coming back to Port Charles in a few months when we both see when we have another open vacation," Derek explained with a smile on his face. "Hopefully – well, maybe, we will have a chosen date for our wedding, along with the wedding party and guests."

"Which is why have come here today," Meredith said with a bright smile, as she gave Derek's hand a gentle squeeze in hers. "I know that we have not known each other forever but we were hoping that you two would want to become our maid in honor and best man?"

"Whoa, you're serious?" Robin asked in shock, as she looked at Meredith, who was smiling. "You really want us to become your maid in honor and best man?"

"Definitely. Throughout the many years, you two have been there for us like no one else would or could be," Patrick explained with a genuine smile on his handsome face.

"Well, you guys were there for us too. I just wish you two could come with us. It would be a real pleasure to work with the head neurosurgeon and head pathologist to work with the two of us," Derek admitted with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey, what do you think we want?" Robin began, as she looked over at them. "I mean, we would love for you two to go ahead and work with us."

"Enough about moving," Patrick said with a chuckle leaving his lips. "How about we go ahead and go out to Kelly's for some lunch? Toast just isn't my thing this morning."

As they stood up to their feet to go to the local diner in town, the two couples continued to chat away, while they boarded into Derek's four door, black truck.


	8. So, we learn a bit of your past!

Patrick Drake & Robin Scorpio have been best friends since they were five years old and they've been there for each other. After graduating college, they went their separate ways. It's been two years since they've seen each other. It's the night of Patrick's mother's and Stone's death. Patrick and Robin meet up and they have had too much too drink. When they wake up, they're married, and they are happy, especially since they can't get an annulment. Will this marriage drive them crazy or bring them closer than they ever imagined?

I know I have been slacking in my updates and I really do apologize. Hopefully, this update will make up for the lost time. I think I am going to be making my updates three to five pages long, so you guys won't have to wait too long, especially with me going to Job Corp. in late October, early November. Anyway, please do enjoy this lovely chapter, which includes a flashback and the present.

Chapter Seven: So, we learn a bit of your past!

_**May 7, 1986; Port Charles Mall; 3:45 P.M.**_

_Robin was walking down the hall of Port Charles University after getting into a huge brawl with Patrick that his new girlfriend, Elizabeth Webber, was just no good for him. She just didn't understand how he couldn't see past her fake attitude or the fact that she was using his status to get to be popular._

_Not watching where she was walking, she bumped into someone, and she groaned when she fell down, her books landing all around her._

"_Oh my goodness, are you all right?"_

_Robin looked up to see a woman with dark brown hair and piercing, blue eyes, who had the matching stunned expression on her face. Immediately standing up, while wiping the little dust off her legs, Robin looked at the woman, who began to help her gather up her books._

"_I am terribly sorry. I, uh, I wasn't –"_

"_Watching where you were going? Me either. I just got in a fight with my best friend."_

_Robin looked at the woman in front of her, giving her an awkward smile. "I'm Robin Scorpio."_

"_Meredith Grey," Meredith said, as she handed Robin her notebook, and she smiled over at her. "You seem a little off today, Robin. Do you, ah, um, want to talk about it?"_

"_Eh, I guess you've heard, but I am not happy that my best friend, Patrick Drake, is dating Elizabeth Webber. All she wants is to get close to him to be popular," Robin scoffed, as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I just cannot believe that he is dating her, of all people."_

"_Oh yeah, I heard about it in one of my classes where she was blabbing about it," Meredith said, as they began to walk down the hall. "Also, my best friend, Derek Shepherd, told me about it at lunch."_

"_I just don't understand what he was thinking. One day, he is going to regret going out with her or even a date in general," Robin said with a roll of her eyes, as she shook her head._

"_Meredith, wait up!"_

_Both Robin and Meredith stopped walking when a guy that stood about Meredith's height. The guy had dark brown hair and blue eyes just like Meredith._

"_Derek, what do you want? I have nothing to say to you, especially since you cannot even make it to your best friend's birthday party!" Meredith shouted, as she crossed her arms over her chest._

_Derek sighed, as he looked over at Meredith, and then noticed Robin beside her. Extending his hand to hers, he flashed her a warm, charming smile on his face. "Hello there. My name is Derek Shepherd and what's your name?"_

_Robin gave him a nervous smile, as she looked up into his blue eyes with her brown eyes. "It's nice to meet you, Derek. I'm Robin Scorpio."_

"_Derek, you didn't answer me," Meredith interrupted Derek's introduction, as she looked over at him with her arms now at her sides, and she let a sigh leave her lips. "What do you want?"_

"_I just wanted to talk to you! You're acting like I did something wrong…"_

"_Oh my God! I cannot believe that you –"_

"_I think I am going to go ahead and look for Patrick. You two have a lot to talk about," Robin said uncomfortably, as she took a step back from the two of them._

"_No, no, Robin, Derek was just leaving."_

"_Uh, no, I wasn't!" Derek exclaimed, as he threw his hands up in the air, and he stepped closer to her with a frown over his face. "What is your problem, anyway? It's just a party and you'll have many after that, Meredith. Can't you just –"_

"_It's my twenty-first birthday!" Meredith yelled, as she looked over at him. "Lucky for you, I don't even want you to come to my party now. At least if I asked Robin, she would have said yes, wouldn't you?"_

"_Uh, um, er –"_

"_You just met her! You don't know her and she doesn't even know how crazy you can be, Mere!"_

_Meredith looked at Derek, as she looked over at him, and looked at Robin. "It was nice meeting you, Robin, but I will see you later."_

_As Meredith quickly ran off, mortified, Robin turned to look at the young guy next to her, and she took a deep breath._

"_I don't mean to pry but are you even sure you two are friends?" Robin asked nervously, as she looked over at him with a skeptical look on her face._

"_Robin, there you are!" Patrick grinned, as he approached her, but his smile fell when he saw the guy next to her. "Who is this?"_

"_And you don't get jealous," Robin said to herself, as she shook her head, and she looked at him. "He is just a guy, Patrick. What do you want? I have places to be that do not include you."_

_Patrick looked at her in shock. "What the hell, Robin? You seriously cannot be mad at me for going out with Elizabeth Webber, can you?"_

"_She's nasty, Patrick, but you will find that in time!" Robin said, as she looked over at Derek. "It was nice meeting you and I hope you can fix your friendship unlike I can at the moment."_

_Patrick watched Robin walk off and he glared at her ignoring him. He then turned to the guy and sighed._

"_I'm Derek."_

"_I'm Patrick."_

**February 16, 2008; Kelly's; 10:53 A.M.**

Patrick shuddered to the thought of the fact that he had actually went on a date with Elizabeth Webber. He was young after all but that had to be one of the stupidest things he had ever done in his life, which he was hoping that he would never do anything that stupid ever again.

"What were you thinking, Patrick?" Derek asked, as he looked at his best friend, and he shook his head in disbelief. "Robin was in front of you for years but you just couldn't see it."

"Oh, don't blame him," Robin grinned, as she took a bite of her eggs. "He just thought that Liz was a nice girl. He had no idea that she was using him to get to Lucky. Thankfully, Lucky wasn't going to go her way, especially when he was dating that cheerleader."

"Lucky has better taste in women now," Derek commented, as they pointed to a table where Lucky and Sam sitting at a nearby table, who were eating breakfast. "Maybe Liz will finally give up on him. Ever since we have been down here, she has been after him like a dog in heat."

"I just cannot believe you dated her, Patrick. Was it the sex or something?" Meredith asked with a raised eyebrow, as she looked in between Patrick and Robin.

"Hell no!" Patrick exclaimed, as he felt all eyes on him, and he sighed. "Sorry. Meredith, we never even went that far together. She was basically using me to get to the quarterback on the football team because we were good buds."

"Eh, she's probably doing the same thing all over again," Meredith scoffed, as she took a bite of her toast.

"Most likely," Robin said, as she looked over at Derek and Meredith, wanting to change the subject. "So, have you two decided when you two are going to get married?"

"Didn't we tell you we haven't decided yet?" Derek laughed, as he looked over at Robin, and he flashed her a grin. "But once we tell everyone, that will be when we decide on when the two of us are actually getting married too."

"Well, I do know that Patrick and I better get the first invitations," Robin grinned, as she placed her hands in her lap, and she looked over at Patrick. "Right?"

"Right!"

"You're just agreeing with her," Derek said with a shake of his head, noticing Patrick was looking at something. "What are you looking at, anyway?"

"Nothing… it's nothing," Patrick said, as his eyes left the woman at the nearby table.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked, becoming concerned, as she placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked around the diner.

"Yeah babe," Patrick said unconvincingly, as he wrapped his arm around Robin's shoulder, and he planted a kiss on his wife's cheek. "I promise you it's nothing."

"Because you know you can talk to me about anything," Robin said, as she turned to him, while Derek and Meredith busied themselves into a conversation with one another.

"I know I can, Robin, but it's probably nothing like I said!" Patrick said a little more sternly, as he slid his hand from her shoulder to the table next to his plate, and he took a deep breath.

"I, um, I'm sorry," Robin frowned, as she shook her head, and she grabbed a piece of bacon where she quickly shoved it into her mouth.

"Robin, I –"

"No Patrick, I understand, and I'm –"

"No Robin, I didn't mean to snap at you that way," Patrick sighed, as he took hold of her head. "It's just I really think I am seeing things right now."

Robin raised an eyebrow, as both Derek and Meredith stopped talking to see what was going on. Whatever it was, it was a pretty big thing. She could see the terror and pain in his eyes and she let her eyes follow his to the woman he had been staring at.

Robin's mouth dropped wide open, as she looked over at Patrick after taking a breather. This just couldn't be happening, especially right now, but then again, if it were true, this would be the best news Patrick had ever received.

"Patrick… it can't be," Robin gasped, as her hand covered her mouth, and she looked over at her husband.

"What are you two talking about?" Derek asked, as he looked over at Patrick, and he then turned his attention to the woman Patrick motioned to. "Am I suppose to know her or something?"

"That woman there… she looks just like my mother," Patrick said, as he leaned more back against his seat, and he gulped when the woman stared at him. "Oh crap, she's caught me staring."


	9. And coming back into your life!

Patrick Drake & Robin Scorpio have been best friends since they were five years old and they've been there for each other. After graduating college, they went their separate ways. It's been two years since they've seen each other. It's the night of Patrick's mother's and Stone's death. Patrick and Robin meet up and they have had too much too drink. When they wake up, they're married, and they are happy, especially since they can't get an annulment. Will this marriage drive them crazy or bring them closer than they ever imagined?

Chapter Eight: And coming back into your life!

**February 16, 2008; Kelly's; 11:21 A.M.**

As Derek, Meredith, Robin, and Patrick looked at the woman that looked so much like his mother, he was definitely speechless because he had thought that his mother had died in surgery at his father's hands. He wasn't even sure what to believe. This had to be some trick or something.

"W-Who is that? Are we supposed to know who she is?" Meredith carefully asked, as she realized how entranced Patrick seemed to be with this woman.

"She- She –"

Placing a hand on Patrick's shoulder, Robin removed her eyes from the woman, and she looked to her two friends. "That woman looks… just like Patrick's mother."

"It can't be her, Robin," Patrick breathed, as he felt the tears welting up inside of his eyes, and he inhaled a deep breath, wanting to hide.

Derek sighed, as both and Meredith continued to stare at the woman, who was making her way over to the four of them at the table in the corner of Kelly's. Derek looked at Patrick, who was squeezing Robin's hand tightly and then watched the woman approach finally reach their table.

"Can I help you?" Meredith asked softly, as she looked up at the woman, who was staring down at Patrick, who was avoiding eye contact with this woman.

"Um, yes, actually, I'd like to speak to him in private," the woman answered, as she saw the nervousness on his face when he finally looked at her.

"Whatever you can say, you can say in front of me," Robin said, as Meredith and Derek got up, and they left the table, standing outside of Kelly's, but they watched the scene.

"You must be Patrick's wife. I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Madeline, or as you know it, Maddie's twin sister, Madison," Madison said softly, as she sat down in the chair across from Patrick.

"T-Twin sister?" Patrick breathed out, as he looked out the woman, who looked just like his mother, and it terrified him so much that she wasn't his mother, or that it was his mother under a fake name. "I had no idea that she had a sister… but nevertheless… a twin sister?"

Madison sighed, as she set her purse over and across her chest. "The last time the two of us spoke, it really wasn't pleasant. I wasn't happy that Noah and her were marrying so soon."

"Why did you wait so long to come? I mean, I… I have never known about you," Patrick sighed, as he took a deep breath, and he looked at her.

"I begged your mother and father to not mention me to you. I had a very busy life where I knew I would not be able to see you. I was always on the go, taking pictures. I barely got to see my sister enough as it is and I know children need lots of attention. I don't want you to get mad at your father because this was my decision. If it were up to him, he would have told you way before. I am just hoping that you do not hate me, Patrick. I just did not know how to finally approach you, especially when I found that you got married."

"So, if I ask my dad about you, he will vouch for you, and say that you are my mother's twin sister?" Patrick asked, as he looked on over at her, shocked to how nervous she made him, and he took a deep breath.

"Definitely. Actually, here he comes," Madison said, as she watched Noah and Mac in, who were laughing about something.

Noah saw Robin and Patrick, giving them both a smile, but when he saw that they weren't smiling, he looked at their table, and that's when _she_ caught his attention. Leading Mac to their table, he sighed, taking a deep breath.

"Madison, what are you doing here?" Noah asked with a bit of anger in his voice, not paying attention to the fact that his son was confused.

"Well, I thought it was about time I met my nephew," Madison sighed, as she looked up at Patrick, and she inhaled a deep breath. "You can't still be mad at me, can you?"

"You tried to stop Maddie's and my wedding! What the hell do you think?!" Noah snapped, as he looked at Mac. "Suddenly, I am not feeling so hungry anymore."

"All right, I'll take you to go bowling or something," Mac said, knowing if he took Noah to Jake's, that would not be the brightest idea right now.

Noah nodded and then turned to look at his son. "I'm sorry, Patrick. I'm so sorry for not telling you about your aunt but she's not good for you. She tried to stop your mother from marrying me. If it would have worked, y-you wouldn't be here."

Before Patrick could say anything, his father had already left Kelly's, and he looked over at his aunt, shaking his head.

"I need some time to think about this," Patrick said, not sure if he could accept his Aunt Madison in his life after what his father had just said. After what his father said, he didn't think it was even possible.

"Ma'am, I think it would be best if you left right now," Derek said, as he came inside, and he looked down at Madison, then glanced at Robin and Patrick.

Madison nodded and she scribbled her number, as well as her address down on the napkin by Patrick's coffee. "If you do want to get in touch with me, you can just call me or visit me."

Patrick just nodded and he watched her leave Kelly's. He grabbed the napkin and just balled it up.

**February 16, 2008; Drake Residence; 2:37 P.M.**

"Brenda, I don't know what to do. Patrick's been all quiet and I don't know if he even realizes I am here with him. I just can't believe that his aunt tried to stop his parents from getting married. I just think Noah should have told Patrick in a more private way, though," Robin rambled on to her best friend, biting down on her biting her lip.

"Robin, I am sure he knows you're there, but this is big. He thought that it was his mother. Who would have thought that this woman would have been his aunt?" Brenda rationalized, as she shook her head, wishing that she could be there.

"I guess you do have a point but I just wish that there was something that I could do for him. He's still not over his mother and I don't expect him to. Mattie Drake gave him life and I just hope I can make him smile again," Robin admitted, as she looked out the kitchen to where Patrick was sulking.

"I can hear you, Robin," Patrick grumbled, as he leaned his head back against one of the pillows on the couch. "And there's nothing you can do. No one can. My mother and father didn't tell me about the aunt I had, who never even wanted my parents married."

"Brenda, I will talk you later. Good-bye," Robin said, as she hung up the phone on the cradle against the wall before Brenda had a chance to say her good-bye. She then walked into the living where Patrick was and she stood in front of him, blocking his view from the television.

"Robin!" Patrick whined, as he looked over at her, and he rolled his eyes. "I was watching that!"

Robin turned her head with a smirk and then looked to the television to see what he had 'supposedly' been watching. She rolled her eyes, as she shook her head.

"You were not watching that!"

"Yes, I was."

"So, you are telling me that you were watching The Golden Girls,?" Robin asked, as she turned her attention back to her husband, who had a surprised look on his face. "That's what I thought."

"You changed it!" Patrick cried out hysterically, as he looked at her with dagger eyes, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Robin threw him the remote, hitting him right in the gut. "Fine, you weren't!"

As he watched his wife storm off, he sighed, as he stood up to his feet after he set the remote on the ottoman before he turned off the television. Walking into their bedroom, he cringed at the sight of his beautiful wife in a ball on their bed where he was pretty sure he could hear her crying, and it was all of his fault, as well.

"Robin," Patrick breathed, as he took a deep breath, hating that he had made her cry. He then crawled on the bed behind her, pulling her close to his body, placing a sweet kiss on her temple.

"I jus-just want to help you," Robin sobbed quietly, as she felt him press himself closer to her, feeling his arms wrap arm her waist.

"And you are. You just being here is all that I need," Patrick smiled, as he kissed her cheek softly. "I'm just freaking out what my Dad's going to say. I am glad that Mac's with him right now. He would probably be drowning himself in vodka right now."

Robin rolled over to look at her husband and she nodded her head. She wasn't going to admit it but she was glad that Mac and Noah had been hanging out a lot more. She had never seen Mac be so friendly to any guy, so it was so nice that Noah and her uncle got along so well. She really knew it would be horrible if they could not stand the sight of each other.

**February 16, 2008; Drake Residence; 7:04 P.M.**

The four of them were now sitting on the couch after eating dinner, which Robin had ordered from Kelly's. A smile came over her face when she remembered that Patrick would be teaching her how to cook since it was a shame that she couldn't cook fancy meals like french toast or omelets, which made Robin's mouth water to the thought.

"I am really glad that you guys came over," Robin smiled, as she looked over at her uncle and her father-in-law. "I was almost afraid you wouldn't come over by the turn of events."

"Yeah… um, about that, I'm sorry," Noah frowned, as he rubbed his temples, and he looked at his sister-in-law, taking a deep breath. "Madison and I have never ever seen eye to eye but I really think it would be good if you would call her. You could get to know your mother the way that I didn't get the chance."

Patrick was definitely shocked because he hadn't imagined that Noah would even want him to go and talk to Madison, especially from how angry he sounded.

"Dad… uh, are you sure?" Patrick asked carefully, as a part of him wanted to talk to his aunt, to get to know her and his mother, but he also did not want to upset his father. "I don't want you to hate me."

"Sport, you would do it no matter what," Noah smirked, as he stood up to his feet. "And maybe Robin can go with you. She can understand why I want you to meet. You're the best thing that's happened to me and Robin's the best thing that's happened to you. You just… don't know it yet."

'Actually dad, I do,' Patrick thought but he smiled over at his father with a shrug of his shoulders.


	10. What took you so long!

Patrick Drake & Robin Scorpio have been best friends since they were five years old and they've been there for each other. After graduating college, they went their separate ways. It's been two years since they've seen each other. It's the night of Patrick's mother's and Stone's death. Patrick and Robin meet up and they have had too much too drink. When they wake up, they're married, and they are happy, especially since they can't get an annulment. Will this marriage drive them crazy or bring them closer than they ever imagined?

**I know I made Maddie's sister alive but I was wondering what everyone would think if I made Maddie alive? I am not sure if I want to even take that route right now. I am changing Noah and Maddie's history if you haven't realized it, so if something is a little off, it's because I made it up. After all, this is fanfiction, which means my own ideas too. Anyway, I am hoping that you all enjoy this lovely chapter.**

Chapter Nine: What took you so long!

**February 19, 2008; Madison's Condo; 1:16 P.M.**

Patrick held Robin's hand, offering her a small smile, as he was so glad to have her here with him. He knew even if they weren't married, she would still be by his side, but they probably would not be romantically involved, which was something he did not want to even imagine right now. He was here at his aunt's place and he was raging with worry. What if he didn't like her by the end of the afternoon or something?

"Patrick, are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to do this, you know?" Robin reminded him, as she stroked his cheek, and she flashed him a warm smile.

"I want to, Robin. For all we know, Madison could be a really good woman," Patrick said, as he too was trying to believe that himself. "I want to get to know things about my mother that not even my own father knows, Robin."

"I just want you to want to do this… not because you feel like you need to," Robin explained, as she stepped in front of him, and she stroked his cheek softly. "I never imagined that I could love a man like I did for Stone, Patrick. Then again, you helped me through that rough patch of my life."

Robin blushed, as she leaned in, and she kissed his cheek softly. Then, she slid her hand into his own hand, stroking his knuckles lightly with her thumb. She really didn't care if this woman did not like her one bit, as she just wanted to make Patrick very, very happy. Patrick Drake made her have hope and he had been the one to make her believe in love.

"I only try," Robin said softly, as she watched Patrick knock on the front door of his aunt's house, and she had to admit she was a bit nervous.

"Well, you are doing an amazing job," Patrick grinned, as he watched the door to reveal his aunt, and he gave a nervous smile. "Hello…"

Madison looked at Patrick and his wife, as she was a bit shocked to see his wife, but she was actually happy he brought her. She wanted a role in her nephew's life and she knew she had to be on Robin's good side. Just by staring at the two, she knew that they were so in love. To be honest, her nephew and his wife reminded her of Patrick's mother and father.

"Good afternoon, Patrick and Robin," Madison said, as she stepped aside, so that the two of them could come inside. "Come on in."

As Patrick walked in with his arm around Robin's waist, he looked around the inside of his aunt's condominium. Just like the front door, the windows, and the back sliding door was made of glass. The walls were painted a light beige color, giving it a fresh and homey feel. He walked into the living room, which was by the foyer, and he noticed the beige couch, loveseat, and the chair set up, which had the ottoman in front of the couch. He loved the colorful pillows and throw.

He could see that their were two hallways, which led to different rooms. He also noticed through the sliding door that there was a pool outside and he knew instantly that his aunt was doing pretty good – career wise, anyway, and he respected that.

"It is really nice to meet you, uh –"

"Just call me Aunt Madison, Robin. You are family, so no Mrs. Or Misses," Madison grinned, as she looked over at the two, and she smiled. "So, how long have the two of you been married?"

"We're still kind of new," Patrick stated, as he nervously played with his fingers in his lap, and he looked over at her. "It's been almost three months."

"Ah, I see. Well, I am very happy for the two of you," Madison said, as she got up to go into the kitchen.

"Are you all right?" Robin asked, as she looked into her husband's brown eyes, and she stroked his cheek gently. "You look like you're going to pass out."

"It's just – hard, Robin. She looks just like my mom and all I want to do is throw myself in her arms," Patrick sighed, as he looked into her eyes. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here today. Thank you so much, Robin."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," Robin grinned, as she then watched Madison come out with a tray of food, and some drinks.

"I thought you kids might be hungry, so I made some sandwiches, and I also brought out some chips and dip," Madison said, setting the tray down on the table, and she moved the pitcher on the middle of the table. "I even made some lemonade."

"Oh, thank you!" Patrick grinned, as his stomach growled, and he grabbed a turkey and cheese sandwich. "I haven't ate anything all day today, so I am famished!"

"Nervous, huh?" Madison asked, as she looked over at him, and she watched him nod. "I want you to know that I was and still am nervous, Patrick. I really don't expect anything after today."

Patrick nodded, as he looked down at his wife, and he smiled lightly before he turned his attention back to his aunt. "I think my mother would love it if I were to get to know you, Madison. It's going to take me a while to call you aunt… and I hope you can understand that."

Madison smiled, as she nodded her head. "I can respect that."

"Good. I need to know something," Patrick said, as he closed his eyes tightly, and he looked into her eyes with a sigh leaving his lips. "Why didn't you want my parents to get married?"

"I was waiting for you to ask me that," Madison said, as she took a deep breath, and she took a sip of the lemonade where she got more comfortable in the chair she was sitting in. "Your mother was pregnant… with you. At first, I thought it was crazy that your parents shouldn't have even had sex. Your mother was told that she wasn't able to have children but she has ALWAYS wanted to be a mother."

Patrick's face almost looked white, as he listened to his aunt. "And my father didn't tell me this…"

"Patrick, your father didn't know. Your mother didn't want to scare him because we know he wouldn't have let her go through with it," Madison began, as she rubbed her temples, trying to be strong. "As hard as her pregnancy was, you came out healthy, but that's not what killed her…"

Patrick sighed, as he looked at her. "No, it's not. So, I guess I wasn't the one to kill her…"

Robin gave Patrick's hand a squeeze. If he had been the reason, she knew that he would never be able to forgive himself for being born. Thankfully, Patrick had been a gift to his mother, and she remembered how he had taken a leave from college for a couple of weeks to be there with his mother the last few days she had been alive.

"Oh Patrick!" Madison sighed, as she looked over at him, and she offered him a smile. "It was definitely not your fault. Honestly, you were her reason for living besides Noah. You were her miracle child."

"And you're Noah's miracle for coming back when you did," Robin told him, as she placed her hand on his back, rubbing it in small, circular motions.

Patrick gave them both a smile, as he looked down at his half eaten sandwich in his hand, and he placed it down on the plate in front of him.

"Why didn't you ever come to see me?" Patrick asked, as he looked over at his aunt, and he took a deep breath. "I mean, did my parents tell you to stay away?"

"No, that's my fault, actually," Madison admitted, as she looked at her nephew. "When I told your mother she shouldn't marry Noah, I was pretty sure the two of them didn't want me in their lives, so I… stayed away, so there wouldn't be any arguments."

"I'm so sorry you had to –"

"Robin, stop," Patrick said softly, as he placed a finger against her lips, and he shook his head when he looked back at his aunt. "I understand you were trying to protect my mother but you stayed away from me when all I wanted was a family to care and love me. It just seems that people keep hurting me over and over. I am starting to wonder if you wanted me to even be born… in the first place…"

Robin cringed at his cold words and she couldn't believe the words that were leaving his lips. This was his aunt for crying out loud and the way he was talking to her was just… downright nasty. Standing up, she slipped Patrick's hand out of her husband hand, and she took a deep breath when she felt both Madison and Patrick's eyes on her.

"Ma'am… Madison, I shall be going, but it was a pleasure to meet you. Patrick and you have a lot of things to discuss and I don't want to get in the way," Robin said, as she saw Patrick beginning to stand up. "I think you should stay, Patrick."

"Thank you," Madison said softly when she watched Patrick sit back down, as she turned her attention back to her nephew after his wife left. "Patrick –"

"I don't have to like you like my father apparently can't stand you. I just can't believe how selfish you have been the last years. I mean, it has been over twenty years, and just now… you're making an effort to introduce yourself?!" Patrick snapped, as he crossed his arms over his strong chest, and he glared at her with anger seething in his eyes. "I never wanted anything in the world… I don't really ask for much, you know? I just wish you would have come earlier… or at least wrote me letters."

"You can hate me for all you want but I just thought that you would like me. With my job, Patrick, it's not easy to just drop everything just to see you. I wish that I could," Madison said, as she was growing impatient with him, and she shook her head. "If you can't respect me after everything I've told you, I think you should leave!"

For the first time in his life, he finally saw what people meant when they said he was just like his mother in the temper and personality. Madison and Maddie were so alike and they never ever took anything for granted.

"Aunt Madison… I'm really sorry," Patrick frowned, as he looked down at his hands in front of him. "It's just… you look so much like her and you're just like her."

All of a sudden, Madison watched tears fall down her nephew's face, and she quickly moved his side, pulling him close where she felt like more than a mother than his aunt right now. Madison had so many secrets to share with Patrick and she knew it was going to take some time for the two of them. Hopefully, he would have all the time in the world to listen to her talk to him about his beautiful mother.

**February 19, 2008; Derek's Apartment; 3:45 P.M.**

Meredith frowned, while she held her fiancé's hand, as she saw the tears pouring down Robin's face. After listening to Robin, Derek and Meredith didn't know what to do. They knew any time Robin would hear anyone talking about their parents or family members that way, Robin became all weepy. When her mother had died, she almost didn't make it. It was her father's reappearance that made everything all better. Sure, Uncle Mac raised her, but Robert Scorpio was still her father, and no matter what, she would always love him. Nothing could ever break that bond between the two of them.

"He's such a jerk and selfish… and I hate him!" Robin sobbed into the pillow, curled in fetal position, hugging the pillow. "How could he say such hurtful things to her?"

"Oh Robin, he's just upset, and he probably didn't mean any of it," Derek sighed, as he was definitely going to give Patrick a nasty phone call later.

"Whatever," Robin frowned, as she buried her head in the soft pillow, and she could feel the tears falling down her face.

"Derek, we need to call her friends," Meredith whispered low enough, so Robin couldn't hear, and she looked at him. "There isn't another available flight until Thursday. Do you think she'd hate us?"

"No," Derek sighed, as he grabbed his phone, and he began to call.

"I love you, Robin, but your friends know a better way to help you than Derek and I could ever do," Meredith thought, as she bit down on her bottom lip, watching Robin finally cry herself to sleep.


	11. To have it the way you like it!

Patrick Drake & Robin Scorpio have been best friends since they were five years old and they've been there for each other. After graduating college, they went their separate ways. It's been two years since they've seen each other. It's the night of Patrick's mother's and Stone's death. Patrick and Robin meet up and they have had too much too drink. When they wake up, they're married, and they are happy, especially since they can't get an annulment. Will this marriage drive them crazy or bring them closer than they ever imagined?

So, I hope that everyone likes this chapter. I am still deciding whether or not I should bring Maddie back or not. I just can't decide, so it's up to my readers. Leave me a private message on what you think? Remember, I am always taking ideas, especially from ones that leave me feedback. So, if you haven't noticed, I am NOT a new reader. I just changed my account name… well, registered a new account. I really hope I get some new readers. Please forgive me for this late chapter. Anyways, do enjoy the chapter, and leave feedback if you read.

Chapter Ten: To have it the way you like it!

**February 19, 2008; Madison's Condo; 5:45 P.M.**

Patrick looked at his watch and he had to admit that he was pretty shocked how long he had been here. He was getting to know his mother, and to him, that was all that mattered to him. His Aunt Madison had been so wonderful but he knew he needed to see his wife. The way she left out in a hurry only made him worry. He had a feeling that whatever he said earlier made her upset or something. As he set down his empty glass of raspberry lemonade, he stood up to his feet, and he hugged his aunt.

"I should be going right now. I need to go home to my wife," Patrick smiled, as he towered over his aunt, and he grinned.

"I still cannot believe you're married, Patrick. I'm not mad at how the two of you got married because I really think that maybe it was a sign," Madison smiled, as she placed her hand on his shoulder, and she looked over at him. "Robin's such a beautiful woman, though. I'm really happy that you two are married, and hopefully, you two will stay that way."

"We'll see," Patrick smiled, as he looked at her, and he pulled her in town. "Are you sure that you will be here tomorrow if I come to see you?"

"Yes, I'm on vacation for a few months," Madison said, as she looked over at him, ruffling up his hair as if he were a small boy, and she smiled up at home.

"Well, 'til then, I should get going," Patrick said, as he kissed her cheek, and he then walked out of his aunt's house where he shut the door behind him.

Even though things seemed like things were a-okay, they really weren't. Sure, he had got to know his aunt, his mother, and his parent's lives as teenagers, but he was still hurt by both his father and her that he hadn't known about her. He was just hoping that now that he found out about her, he wouldn't lose her now that he had her.

**February 19, 2008; Madison's Condo; 6:02 P.M.**

Patrick was relieved that no cars were here because that was the last thing he needed to deal with. That changed when he walked inside the house and it was pitch black. He raised an eyebrow, as he flipped the light switch on, and he wondered why the lights were out.

"Robin!"

A sound didn't even enter the house and he was beginning to worry now. He frowned, as he walked up the doors, and when he entered their bedroom, he took a deep breath. He could hear the sobbing coming from his wife and he just stood there for a few moments. He didn't understand why she was crying. Had he really hurt her… to make her cry?

"Robin, baby, what's wrong?" Patrick asked, as he crawled in the bed behind her, and he was relieved when she didn't pull away. "This was not what I was expecting when I came home."

Robin sighed, as she buried her face in the soft, firm pillow, and she let the tears continue to fall down her face. She really wasn't sure what to say, anyway, and he would probably think she was crazy.

"N-N-Nothing P-P-Patrick," Robin stuttered out, her tears falling down her face, and a sigh left her lips. "I just want to be able to go to sleep right now, all right?"

Patrick turned her over and he straddled her, sliding his right hand over her hip, and his other hand wiped away the tears that were falling down her face with his thumb. The sight of seeing his Robin – his wife crying like this killed him and he just wanted to fix it.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Patrick asked, as he leaned down, kissing away her tears, and he pulled back when she began to speak.

Robin sighed, clearing her voice, and she clicked her tongue.

"Patrick, I really, really hate how you were talking to your aunt. I mean, you get a part of your mother back. I can't even get my mother back because she died in that explosion when I was young. I just wish you would think sometimes before you speak, especially this time," Robin sighed, as she turned her face away from him, hating it when he looked over at her when she looked like this.

Patrick felt so cold and so stupid. He knew she was right but he also felt like he didn't deserve her an explanation, either. He knew she lost her mother at a young age but he also was very upset too. He just found out he had an aunt for crying out loud.

"Robin, I'm sorry, but I'm also trying to figure out who I am," Patrick said, as he wiped away some of her tears, and he sighed. "I didn't mean to upset you like that, Robin. That was never my intentions and I really hope you can forgive me."

Robin sighed, as she rubbed her temples, and she licked across her bottom lip. "I know you didn't mean to upset me in any kind of way. I guess seeing your aunt and seeing the way you were treating her, it just made me really mad."

"And you should be mad at how I talked to her. I never meant to hurt you but you know my anger gets the best of me. You also have to understand I have every right to be mad at her, Robin. I JUST found out about my aunt, who looks just like my mother," Patrick sighed, as he reached out, stroking her cheek so tenderly, wiping away the fallen tears that had fallen not too long ago.

"I hate that I became so emotional. I don't know what's wrong with me," Robin sighed, as she bit down on her bottom lip, and she inhaled a deep breath, licking across her face.

"Why don't we have you get a checkup tomorrow?" Patrick suggested, as he looked into her eyes, and he took a deep breath.

"Mm, sounds pretty good to me," Robin said, as she snuggled back against Patrick, feeling so exhausted.

Not even five minutes pass by and Patrick could hear the soft snores coming from his wife's nose. All he knew was he wanted to make her very happy but he couldn't help but be worried. Only one thought flew through his head. Could his beautiful wife, Robin, be carrying the next generation of Scorpio and Drake inside of that belly of her?

At first it didn't make any sense but he had been having dreams lately. The dreams were way too vivid and Robin had been wearing that same shirt of his over her and he was wearing the boxers.

_Patrick knew he was drunk off his ass but he knew exactly what he was doing, especially when it involved with the most beautiful woman in his eyes. He looked over at Robin, who was wearing a pair of boy shorts and a black, strapless bra. In his eyes right now, nothing else mattered to him. He had never felt this good as he did right at this very moment._

_His cock throbbed against the thin material of his boxers and he grinned down at Robin, who giggled beneath him. He rubbed himself against her teasingly and he flashed a satisfactory smile when he heard that seductive moan leave her lips._

"_A-A-Are ewe sure you w-w-want me, g-g-org-g-geous? It's been a long time, and well, I ain't so small like I was in college over ten years ago," Patrick slurred, as he looked down at his wife, his fingers caressing that wedding band across her finger._

"_Of course I did! I didn't marry you for nothing," Robin about shouts, while giggling at the same time, as she arched her hips playfully, loving how amazing he could make her feel so amazingly hot._

_Patrick groaned, as he shuddered to the feel of Robin's pelvis pressing right against his very own. The only thing he wanted to do was to feel good, while making her feel the same way. Just seeing her in her little getup – the bra and panties, he felt like he was going to lose it at any moment. His Robin – his wife was the most beautiful woman in his eyes and he was planning on letting her know just how beautiful she really was to him too._

_Robin watched him, anticipating pleasure beaming in her eyes, and she watched him when he began to remove her bra and panties. She was so aroused and it was all because of him. No other man could bring her such pleasures the way her handsome husband could and that only excited her more and more, especially when she was in nothing._

_Rolling over, Robin grinned down at him, and she let her lips trail over his hot skin, breathing against his nipples, licking teasingly at him._

"_R-Robin! W-W-W-What are ewe d-doing?" Patrick stuttered out, as he then felt her pull his boxer briefs down with one quick movement, and he grinned when his thick arousal stood straight up. "Do you see what you do to me?"_

_Robin giggled, as she suddenly felt Patrick roll the two of them over, so that he was on top of her. As she watched him reach for the condom, taking it out the foil wrapper, she could feel herself getting more turned on. Her cheeks were a bit tinge, being a pinkish color too because of the state she was. Feeling his hand in between the two of them with him sliding that condom on his hard arousal expertly, she stroked his cheek gently, loving how amazing it felt to be with him._

_As Patrick placed his hands on her slender hips, he pulled her body right against hers, leaving no space in between the two, his throbbing member pressing right against her pink petals, he leaned into her ear, growling softly. His throbbing member edged her sweet petals open for him like a blooming flower. The way she made him feel was something no other woman had ever made him feel and he enjoyed the way she could make him._

_Body against body, Patrick shivered to the intense feeling when he pushed the thick head of his arousal inside of her, he growled low in his throat when he felt her sweet, wet pussy gripping down on his length like a vice._

"_Baby, you feel so hot… so warm and wet," Patrick breathed, as he looked down at her when he pushed the rest of his length inside of her, their hips touching each other's. Looking down at her, Patrick was looking at his beautiful wife, a small smile cascading across his face, letting her getting used to his thick arousal._

_Robin's breasts pressed against her husband's hard chest, enjoying how amazing it felt, especially when he began to rock his hips against hers. Being with Patrick Drake made her body feel like she was scorching hot, which only made her want more and more._

"_Mmm, d-d-don't st-st-st-op, Patrick…" Robin panted out, loving the feel of Patrick's hard member pushing in, pulling out, and then repeating his actions over and over._

_When Patrick began to move his hips back and forth a little quicker, he slid his hands over the curve of her breasts, loving the feel of soft skin pressing against his. Rocking his hips against Robin's, sweat covering their bodies, Patrick slid his hands from her hips, and then back over her slender curves over the fullness of her firm breasts._

_Patrick shivered, as he pinned his wife's hands over her head with one of his strong hands, and he cupped her right breast, while his mouth teased the areola on her left breast. As he fondled her right breast, he rolled his tongue across the pink areola, moving his hips harder and faster, nibbling down on the hard nipple, latching it securely into his hot, warm mouth. The only thing on his mind was to fulfill his wife's fantasies and desires, giving her the ultimatum orgasm._

_As Patrick's tongue slid over that erect nibble, he moved his lips to her other nipple, wanting to make her feel so good, especially to how good he was feeling. While his hips hammered against hers over and over, panting against her breast, his hot breath breathing against her skin of her breast, he slid his hand away from her wrists, sliding over her slender hips._

_His cock continued to push in and out of her, beginning to now get coated with her wet juices. Feeling her fiery heat pushing and pulling back against him, he pulled his face away from her perfect breasts, his eyes closed, such pleasure spilling across his face. Nothing had ever felt this good. Not ever and he loved that it was with Robin – his beautiful and sexy wife._

_Robin's hips moved against Patrick's over and over, her hands sliding over his back, feeling the beads of sweat forming against his skin._

"_Ah, yes," Robin shivered, as she threw her head back, and she arched her hips violently._

_As the two of them moved, magic filling between the two, Robin slid her hands up from his back to his head, sliding her slender fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp ever so gently. She slid one hand over his right shoulder, her hips still moving with him, and she gave his shoulder a firm squeeze, wanting to let him know exactly how good she was feeling._

"_So good… Robin, oh, so good…" Patrick grunted, his hips driving harder and faster, his length coating in her juices over and over, and he had to admit that he was feeling so good._

_Robin didn't feel as good as he did with any other woman and that definitely surprised him very much. Being with Robin was like a drug and this was a drug he didn't want to get rid of._

_Patrick's hands slid to her hips, pulling her slender hips, the beads of sweat coating both of their bodies more and more to how fast their movements were getting between one another._

_Robin's body was on fire and she could feel the cool wet rush between her legs, loving how wet she got only for her husband – Patrick Drake. Robin knew from the gush between her legs that she was getting closer and closer to her climax. As their eyes locked, Robin's lips found his once again, quickly pushing her mouth into his mouth, and she moaned a bit louder to how his hands slid from her waist to her breasts, squeezing and massaging them, teasing her hard nipples._

_Patrick could feel his groin tighten to how quick and fast his thrusts were getting with each stroke he gave to her. He broke the kiss, burying his head in the crook of her neck, panting and shivering to how being with Robin felt._

_Finally, the two began to let go. As Robin's body began to shake and writhe with the uttermost pleasure a woman could feel in her life. When Patrick shot his load into the condom, Robin gasped, and she shivered, her pussy spasming around him, her juices coating his rigid length. As he cupped her bottom, Robin's hands went to his back, sliding her nails over his strong back, clinging tightly onto him._

_Panting heavily, Patrick pulled back, his arms wrapped around her, he looked down at her, and he gave a weak smile, his breath heavy with desire. He pushed some of her hair from her face and he cupped her cheek, loving how being with her felt – even if he was drunk._

"_Mmmm, so g-g-good," Robin's raspy breath said, as she fluttered her eyes open, and she looked at him, feeling her cheeks redden._

As Patrick looked over at Robin's sleeping form, he couldn't help himself, and he shook his head. He slid from beside her when she was fast asleep. He grabbed his cell phone and he dialed that familiar number.

"Hey, I need you," Patrick sighed, as he took a deep breath, and he bit down on his bottom lip.

"Dude, what the hell?" Jasper Jacks groaned, as rolled away from Carly, and he excused himself. "You are in big trouble. Do you know what I had to hear from Carly when I got –"

Shutting the bathroom door behind him, Patrick sat down on the floor, pulling his knees to his chest. "Jax, this is serious!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jax grumbled, as he leaned back against the wall, looking over at his sleeping girlfriend.

"I…I think that… Robin's pregnant…"


	12. How our lives are going to be now!

Patrick Drake & Robin Scorpio have been best friends since they were five years old and they've been there for each other. After graduating college, they went their separate ways. It's been two years since they've seen each other. It's the night of Patrick's mother's and Stone's death. Patrick and Robin meet up and they have had too much too drink. When they wake up, they're married, and they are happy, especially since they can't get an annulment. Will this marriage drive them crazy or bring them closer than they ever imagined?

**So, I hope that everyone likes this chapter. I am still deciding whether or not I should bring Maddie back or not. I just can't decide, so it's up to my readers. Leave me a private message on what you think? Remember, I am always taking ideas, especially from ones that leave me feedback. So, if you haven't noticed, I am NOT a new reader. I just changed my account name… well, registered a new account. I really hope I get some new readers.**

**Please forgive me for this late chapter. Stupid me wasn't paying attention to the dates, so, there's a little twist because of that. I have never been pregnant, so I do not know how appointments work and all. Anyways, do enjoy the chapter, and leave feedback if you read.**

Chapter Eleven: How our lives are going to be now!

**February 19, 2008; Madison's Condo; 6:24 P.M.**

_Shutting the bathroom door behind him, Patrick sat down on the floor, pulling his knees to his chest. "Jax, this is serious!"_

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Jax grumbled, as he leaned back against the wall, looking over at his sleeping girlfriend._

"_I…I think that… Robin's pregnant…"_

Jax just could not believe what he heard his best friend say, who was panicking on the other line, and the last thing he needed was for Carly to find out what was going on. It was making him in shock that Patrick's wife, his friend, could actually be pregnant.

"Uh… does Robin know?" Jasper casually asked, as he ran a hand through his dark hair, and he saw Carly moving, so he moved in the hallway.

"No… but Robin's showing all the symptoms of being pregnant. She doesn't even think I know she's pregnant. For all I could know, she might not even be pregnant," Patrick sighed, as he closed his eyes, and he bit down on his bottom lip. "And I don't think she remembers what happened when we consummated our marriage."

"Are you serious?!" Jax gasped, as he was definitely surprised, and he ran a hand through his hair, frowning slightly. "How can she not remember?"

"Oh my God! You are so stupid sometimes, Jax. I told you that Robin and I were wasted off our asses when we got hitched!" Patrick groaned, as he leaned his head back against the wall.

"Well, the only thing I can say is take your lovely wife to a doctor," Jax said, as he ran a hand through his mass of brown hair, and he licked across his bottom lip.

**February 22, 2008; General Hospital; 9:03 A.M.**

It had been a few days since Patrick and Jax had talked about his assumption of Robin being pregnant, and now, here were Robin and Patrick in the exam room, waiting for Kelly. Robin was on the exam table, underneath the hospital sheets, while Patrick sat in the chair beside the table, holding her hand. Kelly had ran a test the other day and she would have the results when she would walk through the door.

"Are you nervous?" Patrick asked, as he held his wife's hand, and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, smiling over at her.

"Yes and no. I am excited and a little nervous. Does that make any sense?" Robin asked, as she scooted back a bit, and she looked down at herself. "They so need better hospital gowns if I am pregnant. I might buy my own."

Patrick grinned, as he looked over at Robin, who was wearing a white and gray hospital gown, which had snowflakes on them.

"Babe, it's really not that bad."

"Are you kidding me?!" Robin flipped, as she glared at him, and she shook her head in disgust. "I mean, really, Patrick? White and gray hospital gowns? No wonder people do not like hospitals. I wouldn't want to wear these ever again."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Patrick lets a sigh of relief leave his lips. If Rob was pregnant, he knew he was going to have to deal with months of that.

"Hello Patrick… hello Robin. I apologize for me being late but I had an emergency with a patient," Kelly smiled, as she pulled up a stool, and she slid it towards Robin, and she set Robin's chart down. "So, Robin, how are you feeling?"

"Oh Robin, she's so mean to me, and she's so –"

"Shut up, Patrick!" Robin snarled, as she glared at him, and she turned to Kelly, smiling softly. "I could be doing better if my husband was not a jackass."

"Okay, you two, calm down," Kelly said, as she shook her head, and she pulled the chart open, and then, she smiled over at them. "All right, I have your results back, Robin."

"And…?" Robin asked, as she squeezed Patrick's hand, her palms feeling like they were sweaty, and she hoped that it was good news.

"Well, Robin, you're almost three months along in your pregnancy," Kelly said, as she looked at Robin, then to Patrick, and then back to Robin.

Robin was pregnant and she looked over at Patrick, who gave her a weak smile. This was something the two of them had planned or had ever even discussed with one another, so they were both in shock right now to the fact that a baby made from the two of them was coming in this world.

"H-How did this happen?!" Robin gasped, as she looked down at her flat stomach, and she looked over at Kelly, shaking her head. "Patrick and I… didn't have sex! I haven't had sex in a very long time!"

"Robin, I don't mean to be blunt, but you can't exactly get pregnant without some sort of intercourse. I ran the tests three times and you are pregnant," Kelly said, as she looked over at Patrick, and she sighed when she watched a nurse come in, pushing the monitor, gel, a fetal Doppler, and the ultrasound wand on a cart. "I will even prove it right now. Thank you, Nurse Crowell."

As Nadine left the room, Kelly turned on the monitor, and she flashed Robin and Patrick a small smile, while she began to get everything ready for her ultrasound.

"But I can't be pregnant… I can't be!" Robin gasped, as she then watched Kelly, frowning, tears spilling around in her eyes, and she turned to look at her husband. "Patrick, we didn't have sex, did we?"

"Well…"

"Patrick Drake, what the hell were you –"

"Robin, come on, let's get this ultrasound out of the way," Kelly smiled, trying to give her friend some hope, and she then grabbed the tube with the ultrasound gel. "All right, this is going to be a little cold. Push your gown up, Robin."

Robin sighs, as she nods, gasping to the coldness of the ultrasound gel being spread across her belly, and she then watched Kelly grab the ultrasound wand. This was really happening to her. She just didn't understand how Patrick could hide this from her, though. Didn't he care about her?

"All right, Robin, here we go," Kelly smiled, as she then let herself press the wand right against Robin's stomach, which had a little bump, and she turned her head to the screen on the monitor. If Robin didn't think she was pregnant by the weight she gained, the picture on the screen would prove it.

Robin gasped, as she sat up straight when she saw the picture of her child, and she shook her head when she saw the numbers on the screen.

"F-F-Fourteen weeks?! No! This is a joke, right?" Robin gasped, as she looked from Patrick, to Kelly, and then back to the monitor where she watched Patrick's and her child move on the screen. "I'm not that far along, am I?"

"Oh sweetheart, you are," Kelly said, as she let Robin take hold of the wand, while she set up the Fetal Doppler, watching Robin carefully. "You're in your second trimester."

"Oooh!" Robin groaned, as she then watched Patrick take hold of the ultrasound wand, removing it from her lap where he began to clean the gel from her belly.

"Patrick, why did you –"

"Okay, would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat, you two?"

As Kelly Lee watched Patrick and Robin slowly nod their heads, she placed the fetal Doppler right against Robin's belly where suddenly the rhythm of their child's heartbeat flooded the room. The soft, yet loud beating that entered the room made Robin's angry face turn upside down where a small, yet simple smile played across her face. As the whooshing sound continued for another minute, Robin looked up at Patrick's face when she saw the same look in his face.

"That's our baby's heartbeat?" Patrick gasped, as he grabbed Robin's hand even tighter, and he looked over at Kelly, shock evident on his handsome face.

"Yes… Patrick and Robin, that's your child's heartbeat, and he or she has a pretty healthy heartbeat. One thirty beats per minute is pretty good. In my own words, your child is doing pretty good," Kelly smiled, as she removed the probe from Robin's belly, and set the Fetal Doppler aside after she handed Patrick some paper towels to clean the gel from Robin's stomach. "Robin, you are doing pretty good, but really need to get you set up for taking care of yourself. After all, we want both you and this bugger here to be healthy as a horse, don't we?"

Robin simply nods her head, while biting her lip. "Um Kelly, when can I get a prenatal checkup?"

"Well, I was going to ask you about that," Kelly said, as she pulled out her planner, which had her appointments and such. "I have an opening around three o'clock. Do you think you can come by tomorrow? I can give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins, but from what I see, you're in good care."

As Robin watched Kelly rip a slip of paper from her prescription pad with her name on it, she simply nodded her head. "Yeah, I can come in tomorrow."

"Would you like me to go with you?" Patrick asked in a soft voice, as he looked over at her, and he frowned when he saw the angry look on his face.

Before the two of them could get into it, Kelly cleared her voice. "Robin, how did you not think that you were pregnant… like… I mean, you're not exactly your original size…"

"I just thought you were eating too much," Robin frowned, as she sat up, and she ran a hand through her dark hair. "A-Are you sure that I am all right? I mean, I am physically okay? Nothing is wrong with the baby or anything?"

Kelly smiled, as she helped her off of the bed, and she nodded her head.

"I am fine but I do suggest that you take the weekend off? The two of you need to sit down but try to stay calm and collected, Robin. I will see you tomorrow," Kelly said softly, as she turned to look at Patrick, patting his shoulder. "Don't get mad too easy. Robin's pregnant and will probably lash at you or be mad at you. She still loves you."

"Yeah, um, thanks," Patrick said, as he then ushered Robin out of the room before walking out behind her, taking a deep breath.

**February 22, 2008; Drake Residence; 5:30 P.M.**

Patrick frowned, as he looked over at Robin in the corner of his eye when he plopped down on the couch in their living room. She had been yelling at him non-stop, making him get things from the grocery story, and had even made him rearrange the living room set. Now, his back was killing him, and he felt like he was going to lose it at any second.

"D-Do you need anything else?" Patrick asked, as he raised an eyebrow at her, and he leaned his body right against the plush pillow that was on the couch.

"Actually, yes, do you think you can go to the store to get me some –"

"Robin, no, I am losing it! You've been mad at me and have basically been using me like I'm your damn slave or something! I'm sore, cranky, and so damn tired! I'm sorry you're pregnant! I'm sorry that you wish this baby wasn't mine! And… I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I just… remembered last night! But damnit, I love you, and you telling me to do this, that, some more of that, and this and that is driving me crazy!" Patrick snapped, his face flushed out, and he rubbed at his temples when he saw the tears. "And now… I am making you cry because I am a horrible friends and husband to you…"

"Y-You think that?" Robin gasped, as she looked up into his eyes, and she took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and she bit down on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry but I don't think that you're a horrible friend or husband, Patrick Drake. I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. I'm SO scared. W-What if this baby is damaged because I didn't get prenatal care right away? How could I do this? How could I not see the weight I was gaining was because I'm pregnant?"

Patrick reached over and he cupped her face, stroking her cheek, smiling up into her eyes.

"Oh, no you don't, Robin. You didn't know. Some women don't even know they are pregnant until like seven months or when they're having contractions. Some women have had healthy babies," Patrick whispered, as he leaned in, kissing the tip of her nose lightly. "I think that our little guy or girl is going to be perfectly fine, you know? They have you as their mother."

"And you as their father," Robin said softly, a few tears filling inside of her eyes, and she finally, for the first time let her hand rub at her belly, sighing softly. "We're going to really have a baby, Patrick?"

"Yes, we're going to have a strong and healthy baby, but do you think that I am going to be a good father, Robin?" Patrick asked, as he looked lovingly into her eyes, tilting her face towards his, and he stroked her bottom lip softly, smiling nervously over at her.

"You are going to be the best father that this baby could ever receive," Robin whispered, letting her lips linger against his, and then kissed him gently before pulling back. "Y-You do know what me being pregnant means, right?"

Patrick bit his lip and he nodded his head. "Yes. Because of you being pregnant with our very first child, we can't get an annulment. Since we consummated our marriage, I do have one question. Do you want to go through a divorce, or continue on being my wife, Robin Anna Scorpio-Drake?"

"You knocked up my NEICE?!"

Both Robin and Patrick turn their heads, groaning when they saw Noah and Mac standing right by the railing of the stairs that led to the front door.


	13. Let’s give them something to talk about!

Patrick Drake & Robin Scorpio have been best friends since they were five years old and they've been there for each other. After graduating college, they went their separate ways. It's been two years since they've seen each other. It's the night of Patrick's mother's and Stone's death. Patrick and Robin meet up and they have had too much too drink. When they wake up, they're married, and they are happy, especially since they can't get an annulment. Will this marriage drive them crazy or bring them closer than they ever imagined?

**Yet, once again, no one let me know what they wanted. Do you think it is a good or a bad idea for me to bring Patrick's mother back? If I don't get any votes, I guess I will just decide on my own. Anyways, here is chapter twelve for you guys. I do apologize for it being so late. I just moved on the third and I had no internet until the tenth, so I hope everyone likes this chapter, though. Any ideas, leave me a comment or private message me. Well, read on.**

Chapter Twelve: Let's give them something to talk about!

**February 22, 2008; Drake Residence; 5:43 P.M.**

As Robin and Patrick looked over to Malcolm Scorpio and Noah Drake after hearing Mac's voice, they nervously just stared at them, not even sure what to say. This was definitely something that Robin had not been looking forward to – talking to her uncle about her being pregnant. She knew that her uncle still thought of her as a child and now, she was pregnant with hers and Patrick's first child. Also, her pregnancy was still a huge surprise to her. After all, weren't Patrick and Robin suppose to get an annulment?

"Uh, hi Uncle Mac," Robin said with a nervous smile, as she looked away from his face, and she ran her fingers through her dark hair, while Patrick wrapped his arm around her shoulder gently.

"Don't 'hi Uncle Mac' me, Robin. Patrick, did you just say that you two are having a baby?" Mac asked softly, as he crossed his arms over his chest, and he stood in front of the two with Noah at his side. "Or am I just hearing things now, you two?"

Robin gulped, as she placed a hand on her stomach, and she took a deep breath. "Uncle Mac, it's the truth. I am actually fourteen weeks pregnant, and please, before you do anything, Uncle Mac, do not blame Patrick. It takes two people to make a baby."

"Ha, ha, I love this girl," Noah laughed, as he looked over at Robin, and then turned to look over at his son, who was comforting his wife. "This is why I love Robin for you, Sport. You have a good wife."

"And this baby will definitely have two, loving parents," Mac chuckled, as he looked down at Robin, and he knelt down in front of Robin, looking at her stomach before he looked back to Robin's face. "Congratulations you two. This is definitely a miracle… but when did this happen?'

Robin was definitely relieved when she realized that her uncle was not upset about her pregnancy but kind of happy. It made her so happy that her uncle was not mad at Patrick… or at least not yet. She wouldn't even know what she would do if that were to happen because without her uncle, she wouldn't know what she would do if he got mad. Thankfully, she had an amazing uncle that had always taken great care of her.

"The night we got married. Actually, I didn't even remember any of it until just recently when I had a dream of it. Trust me, Robin got plenty mad at me because I did not tell her right away, but then again, I had just remembered that we had –"

"Patrick, honey, stop," Robin said with red cheeks, as she placed her hand on his forearm, and she shook her head, laughing slightly. "Uncle Mac and Noah do not need what we did and you're just about to tell them what exactly we did that night. Besides, you need to tell me when they leave what happened."

"Robin, please… stop," Mac groaned, as he raked his fingers through her hair, and he stood up, taking a seat on the couch. "I guess this means that you two get to turn that storage room into a baby room now."

"It looks like we're going to have to. Besides, we both have a lot of junk that we don't even use in that room," Robin said with a shake of her head, as she looked over at Patrick, and she ruffled up his hair. "But you are so lucky that I don't mind your racecar stuff now, Patrick Drake."

"Thanks Robin," Patrick said with a grin, as he then looked over at Mac and his father. "By the way, what are you two doing here?"

"Oh, we just came by to see you two. Is that such a crime?" Noah asked, as he sat down next to Robin, and he flashed Mac a cocky grin.

"No dad, but not to be rude, can you guys call next time instead of barging in?" Patrick asked, as he looked over at both his father and Mac, and he shook his head. "Robin and I really haven't had a chance to talk about the baby?'

"Why not talk about it with us?" Noah asked with a frown, as he crossed his arms across his chest, and he let his arms drop. "After all, we are family, and which better people to talk about your baby with than us, you guys?"

"DAD!" Patrick groaned, as he shook his head, and he pointed to the front door. "I think you two need to go. Robin and I want to be alone if you don't mind."

"Come on, Noah. Let's give my niece and your son some time. We will call you from now on," Mac said with a smile, as he stood up to his feet, and he dragged Noah off from the couch.

Before both of them knew it, both Mac and Noah were gone from their sight, and the door shut quietly. It amazed them both just how they both reacted to the news of Robin being pregnant.

**February 22, 2008; Kelly's Café; 6:12 P.M.**

Maxie looked over at Jessie, Georgie, and Diego with a big smile on her face, as she placed her blackberry phone down back into her purse, and she placed her hands into her lap. She had just got a phone call from her Uncle Mac, who had just given her the news about Robin being pregnant.

"Why are you all smiles, Maxie? What did Uncle Mac say?" Georgie asked with a raised eyebrow, as she took a sip of her beverage, and she looked at her sister with interest. "Is it bad news or could it be good news?"

"Well, it's actually about Robin and Patrick. Uncle Mac and Dr. Drake stopped by their house without knocking as usual, and well, it seems to me that Robin and Patrick are going to have a baby in a few months. Robin and Patrick are going to have a baby!" Maxie squealed with delightfulness in her eyes, as she looked over at Georgie, Diego, and Jesse. "Now, they just cannot get an annulment since they consummated their marriage after all."

"Oh my God! We are going to be aunts. This is so exciting. We should go and see Robin and Patrick to congratulate them," Georgie suggested with a bright smile on her face, as she was getting too excited about becoming an aunt.

"We can't. Patrick and Robin kicked out Uncle Mac and Dr. Drake because they just found out today that they're expecting a bundle of joy in a few months," Maxie explained, as she looked over at them, and she took a bite of her sandwich.

"They deserve to celebrate. You two should give them a few days before seeing them," Jesse said, as he looked at both of the girls, and he took a sip of his raspberry-iced tea from his glass in front of him.

"I guess you're right," Maxie said, as she agreed with her boyfriend, and she took hold of his hand, giving it a light and gentle squeeze.

**February 22, 2008; Drake Residence; 6:31 P.M.**

Robin leaned back against the arm of the couch where she then propped her legs in Patrick's lap, enjoying how relaxed that the two of them were. Now that Noah and her Uncle Mac were gone, the two could actually talk about the fact that they were about to build a family together. There was such hope right now and it amazed her how lucky she was. She had always wanted a child and she was lucky enough to have this lovechild with Patrick. How amazing could her life get? If Elizabeth Webber could leave her husband away, things would be even better.

Patrick looked over at his wife and he pulled her into his lap, so that she was straddling him, and he placed his hands on her hips, drawing her more against him.

"We're going to have a baby, sweetheart," Patrick smiled, as he slid one of his hands under her shirt, and he placed his hand on her stomach, which was no longer flat. "Aren't you excited?"

"Yes, I am really excited about this baby. It's always been my dream to become a mother, Patrick, but I just hope that I am going to be a really good mom. I want to be able to live a life, watching my child grow up into a beautiful woman or a handsome man like his father," Robin admitted, as she cupped his cheek, stroking it with his thumb lightly.

"Oh baby girl, you're going to be such an amazing mother," Patrick whispered against her lips, as he rested his head against hers, kissing the tip of her nose. "But I do have an important question for you, baby. Since we can't get an annulment, would we be able to have a real marriage, or do you want to go through a messy divorce?"

Robin looked at Patrick because she really hadn't been thinking about them being apart. The fact that she was pregnant with their first child made her see things a lot clearer. She didn't want this child to go through what she had went through as a child.

"Honestly, us getting a divorce is definitely something that I am not looking forward to. I would actually like to stay married to you," Robin admitted, as she pulled back slightly, and she looked lovingly into his eyes with a bright smile. "Maybe we could even have a real ceremony?"

"You want a wedding?" Patrick asked, as he raked his fingers through her dark brown, medium-length hair, and he rubbed her belly with his hand that was on her stomach.

"I don't want anything too big – nothing too extravagant, but I would kind of love something that celebrates our lovechild and us being together," Robin admitted, as she blushed slightly, and she slid her arms around his neck. "Do you think that we could actually do something like that?"

"That sounds perfect and we can actually have our ceremony out back in the gazebo, especially with all the lilies and roses surrounding us," Patrick smiled, as he slid her shirt up, revealing her stomach to his dark brown eyes. "God, you are going to look so sexy pregnant."

Robin blushed, as she looked up into his eyes, and she licked across her bottom lip. "Do you always have to say things like that? Besides, I do not think I will, Patrick. I mean, I am already getting fat."

"Hey, hey, hey," Patrick said in a soothing voice, as he caressed her cheek lovingly, and he looked deeply into her eyes. "You are not fat whatsoever, Robin. You are my tiny woman and this belly of yours is only going to expand, so that our little one can live inside for the next few four to five months. This is a miracle, sweetheart. I am still in shock that we are actually going to have a child together but you are the only woman I would ever want to have a child with."

Robin smiled, as she looked up into his eyes, and she kissed him softly before she pulled away.

"You always know the perfect things to say to me at the right times," Robin grinned, as she looked at him with love shining inside of her eyes, and she watched him lean back against the couch where she leaned her body against him. "It just might give you points too."

"Uhhh Robin, I don't know if that's such a –"

"Patrick," Robin whined, as she grinded right against him through his jeans, feeling him pressing right against her crotch through her sweat pants. "I am pregnant, which means I will be hormonal and horny. Are you saying that you don't want to make love to me?"

Patrick growled, as he pushed her down on the couch, and he crawled on top of her.

"When you say things like that, you only excite me," Patrick whispered against her lips and he crushed his lips against hers. "I want to make love to my wife. I want to hear you moan my name each time I am inside you, baby. Don't you want to feel me inside of me when I am so nice, thick, and so hard for you?"

Robin licked her lips, as she grabbed his length through his jeans, and she squeezed him where she listened to him moan slightly.

"I want you, baby, and I want you now," Robin whispered against his lips and she then fused her lips right against Patrick's once again.

All that mattered to the two of them was making each other feel so good right now. Robin wanted to make sure both of them would feel good and the same went for Patrick. Robin knew her hormones would be wacky but this was so insane. She knew her pregnancy would definitely be worth it for her husband, though. She knew what he had been like, as she had heard nurses talk, and she had slept with him in their college years.


	14. Never ever thought anyone could be so ha

**I do apologize for this chapter not being as long as it could be but with me being tired, and not sure what else to do, here is chapter thirteen. I hope everyone will enjoy what I put. The next chapter will be longer than this one. Until then, read, and leave feedback.**

Chapter Thirteen: Never ever thought anyone could be so happy!

**March 8, 2008; Drake Residence; 11:13 A.M.**

Two weeks had passed by and Kelly had thought that Robin should have an amniocentesis done just to make sure the baby was okay, especially since Robin had found out about her being pregnant in her second trimester. Robin had been the one that suggested it but Kelly had schedule for Robin to get it down. Robin was sixteen weeks and Patrick was doing everything in his power to make her at ease.

During the last two weeks, Patrick and Robin got plenty congratulations from their friends and family. Even Derek and Meredith had called them to wish them a congratulations on the baby and the upcoming wedding. They had been the most excited since they had been there from the start of their relationship when they had hooked up in the beginning. Robin remembered all the times how Meredith had said Patrick and her would be married and have children one day.

Robin was laying down on the couch, watching Patrick flipping through the channels, and she was beaming with excitement because she never ever thought that she could ever be this happy. They were married and they were having a baby. Her best friend, Brenda Barrett, was coming down, so that they could plan the wedding of her dreams – the wedding that she deserved to have in the first place.

Looking over to his wife, Patrick grinned, noticing how happy that she looked, as he rubbed her feet, knowing that she was take everything that she could get during her pregnancy.

"You okay, Robin?" Patrick asked, as he looked over at her, and he applied some pressure to the heel of her foot before he switch foots. "You have been really quiet today, Robin."

Robin rubbed his arm and she nodded her head, looking over to where Patrick was. "Yeah, I am perfectly fine. It's just I really wished that I could remember our drunken night when we got married."

"Me too, beautiful, but look at it this way – we get to have a wedding coming up with all of our friends and family being there this time, sweetheart. This time, Meredith, Derek, and Brenda get to actually be there," Patrick said with a huge smile on his face, sliding her feet down to his lap, and he cupped her cheek softly. "You truly make me the happiest man alive. Did you know that?"

"I am so excited about seeing the three of them, Patrick," Robin states, as she runs a hand through his hair, and she was literally so happy right now. "I haven't seen Brenda in a while, so this will be exciting to see her too. She can even help me plan our wedding, baby."

"Let's just hope she won't hit me like she used to do when I last saw her," Patrick explained with a laugh, as he leaned in, and he kissed her lips softly.

**March 8, 2008; Port Charles Park; 11:37 A.M.**

Carly looked at Jax, as they sat down on the bench, getting away from Lucky and Sam, so excited to be spending time with Jax because she had to admit the amount of time that she has known him has been so amazing. She hadn't been this serious in a relationship since Sonny Corinthos, so she was glad to find a good man that she could be herself around without having to try to be something she wasn't.

"I still cannot believe that Robin and Patrick are really expecting a baby, Jax," Carly said, as she leaned her head against his shoulder, and she sighed out of contentment. "I am glad that they are not regretting this child, especially with them being two wonderful people."

"I am just glad that Robin's not under any stress. You should have seen them several weeks ago. The two were a mess, especially when Patrick was ordering Robin around," Jax chuckled, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and he watched the ducks in the water swimming away.

"They don't even seem like that type of couple like the way you put it," Carly chuckled, as she looked up at him when she lifted her head off of his shoulder, and she bit down on her bottom lip. "I really do hope that we will never ever be like that. I want to be happy with you as long as I can."

"And I think we will be like that as long as we don't lie, cheat, or hide things from one another," Jax whispered against her lips before his lips crashed against hers.

"Are you two making out again?" Sam teased, as she approached the two of them, holding Lucky's hand, who was standing right behind her. "Is that all you do?"

"No, it is not all we do, but I would love to get some private time," Carly said, as she stood up to her feet, and she pulled Jax to his feet. "We will see you two later."

Sam just grinned, as she looked over at Lucky, sliding her hand in his own hand, enjoying the way that he could make her feel. She was the happiest she has been ever since things have been going good when Lucky finally got the urge to propose to her. They haven't told anyone, as they did not want to tell anyone because of Robin and Patrick. They didn't want to take their shin away.

"We should really tell Robin and Patrick. It would be pretty cool if we had a double wedding. Don't you think so? I mean, isn't that what girls like or something?" Lucky asked, as he squeezed her hand in his, and he looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Women love that but Robin's pregnant. When she gets married, I want her to be happy and not wishing she was skinnier, Lucky," Sam explained, as she ran her fingers through her hair, and she looked to his face, smiling softly.

"We will tell them soon, baby. I promise," Lucky smiled, as he leaned in, and he kissed her softly on the lips. "You do trust me, right, baby?"

Sam just nodded and she crashed her lips against Lucky's lips once again.

**March 8, 2008; Port Charles Park; 12:02 P.M.**

"So, do you know when your friend is going to come in?" Patrick asked, as he ran his fingers through his dark hair, totally enjoying the way she made him really feel, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "The last thing that I am NOT looking forward to is your best friend hitting me. It definitely does not feel good when Brenda slaps me all the damn time when she comes down to see us both – mainly you, though."

"Well, you shouldn't be hit this time, as we are married and are expecting a child," Robin grinned, as she placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing it softly. "It still does amaze me that we are actually having a child. I really thought we were going to have to go through a messy divorce but you want to stay my husband. I love being your wife, especially falling asleep beside you every night and then waking up to you every, single morning, Patrick. It's the most amazing feeling any woman can feel when she's so in love."

Patrick smiled, as he leaned in, and he kissed her lips softly, enjoying how right it felt. As he deepened the kiss, Patrick cupped her cheek, and he stroked it gently, enjoying how right it felt to be kissing her. He slipped his tongue inside of her hot mouth, pulling Robin into his lap, and he watched her break the kiss.

"Do you know how happy you make me, Patrick?" Robin grinned, as she pressed her forehead right against his, and she slid her hands up and down his chest, sighing out in contentment. "I don't even think when we were actually together that I was so happy, Patrick."

"True but we did enjoy each other very, very much, having lots and lots of sex together," Patrick said with a grin, as he cupped her cheek, and he looked over at her face. "Those were very good times. I was surprised that none of those times you didn't get pregnant, babe."

"I won't lie. Being with you in college was amazing, especially to how wild we were. I am surprised that we got decent grades when we did," Robin said with a laugh, as she looked over at him, and she let her fingers dance along his hard chest, enjoying herself. "I have never in my life had so much sex with one man in my life at that point of my life, sweetheart. I mean, didn't you enjoy how good it felt to be with me?"

"God, it was heaven, and now, we're expecting a little girl or a little boy, Lovebug. How can one man be so lucky like I am right now?" Patrick asked with interest inside of his eyes, as he ran his fingers through his hair, and he slid his hands back down, grabbing her hips slightly. "What would you like to have? A little princess to spoil or a little prince to take to the racecar track with?"

"If we have a boy, he is not going to be a prince, Patrick, and you know it. With your DNA inside of him, he's going to be just like you," Robin said with a laugh, as she looked over at him, and she licked across her bottom lip, enjoying herself. "I would not mind either but I wouldn't mind a little girl to which I can dress up in little dolls. I would lo9ve to have a beautiful, little girl with your eyes and brown, ringlet curls."

"Hm, a little girl – a princess would not be too bad, as the thought of her growing up into a beautiful woman would be priceless. Although, you would probably flip out at everything she would even do," Robin said with a laugh, as she looked over at Patrick, her eyes twinkling with happiness.

"A little girl would be amazing but I know she would be very difficult," Patrick said with a laugh, as he looked at Robin, and he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "You are quite difficult but I still love you, baby."

Robin grinned, as she ran her hands over his strong chest, enjoying how good being with him really felt, and she only wanted to be with him more and more. She knew they would be getting married in a few weeks, as that's what she wanted because she did not want to be showing her pregnancy when she was wearing her wedding dress. At least, she did not want to show too much.

"You better love me, Patrick, or who knows what I would even do to you," Robin said with a laugh, as she stroked along his cheek, and she had to admit that she really relished being with him. "I do know that I am the luckiest girl alive."

"Mmm, I feel so lucky being with you. Oh yeah, surprisingly, Liz has stopped talking to me. I wonder why she doesn't stalk me anymore," Patrick said, as he laughed, kissing along Robin's neck, and he had to admit that being with Robin was the best feeling in the world. "I love coming home or being around you to not thinking about Liz's next move is going to be too."

Liz was annoying as hell and Robin didn't like how Liz always looked at Patrick like that was her mad. It was a good thing that Robin hadn't heard about her shenanigans too, but then again, who knew what she would even do once Liz would come back in all of their lives. All Robin knew was she was hoping she would stay her distance from her.

"Who knows but I am very pleased to how happy that Liz makes me when she does not stop by, ruining our lives. I am a very happy woman, especially when I get to spend each and every moment with you, Patrick," Robin said with a grin, as she placed Patrick's hand on her growing stomach, and she loved the feeling of his hand rubbing along her pregnant belly when he was moving it back and forth, side to side, as it made her relax a little bit more.

"I think Liz makes all the women in town when she is not hitting on their men," Patrick chuckled, as he stopped moving his hand over her stomach, and he placed it on her hips, and he flashed her a warm smile on his handsome face. "I am just glad she has left you alone. Maybe she hasn't bothered you because we are expecting a baby."

"Who knows," Patrick shrugged, as he looked over at Robin into her eyes, and he grinned from ear to ear, thinking she was so beautiful being pregnant. "I am the luckiest man alive to have you as their woman. I am a very lucky man, baby."

Robin smiled, as she placed her hands in both of his hands, and she squeezed them softly. "So, I was thinking that since no one has bothered us, maybe we can get out of town for a day or two since I am off from the hospital because of my leave."

"With Epiphany making me do the same, I am in the same boat," Patrick said, as he looked into her eyes, and he nodded his head. "I think that spending time alone together sounds like a wonderful idea."

Robin was beaming with excitement and she leaned in, fusing her mouth over Patrick's, wanting nothing more than for them to kiss, and to forget about all the negative things in their lives. All Robin wanted to know was that their baby girl or that their baby boy would really be all right.

"I guess we be happy. We are getting married, having a baby, and I think nothing else matters but us being happy," Robin whispered, as she kissed along his lips, and she looked over to his handsome face when she broke the kiss. "We're going to be okay, baby."

"I know that we're going to be okay, Patrick. I have you, you have me, and we have the rest of our friends and family, baby. Nothing else matters," Robin whispered against his lips, as she then crushed her lips against his, savoring in the moment right now, wanting nothing to ruin this moment.


	15. It’s always good to be alone!

Chapter Fourteen: It's always good to be alone from time to time!

**March 10, 2008; Drake Cabin; 12:43 P.M.**

Patrick and Robin had left Port Charles around nine this morning to go to their cabin they had recently bought that was in the country that would be away from everything and everyone. They had told everyone that they would simply be back in a few days and to not worry about them, especially Robin. Kelly had made it clear that it was really all right for them to travel, which was a very good thing.

As he looked over at Robin, Patrick flashed her a bright smile, and he grabbed her hand, as they walked down the small path to the lake. She looked so beautiful in her bathing suit and he knew that without a doubt that nothing bad could ever happen. The love of his life was seventeen weeks pregnant and he knew that Robin was so happy. This was what he loved seeing about her – just so happy where no one could ruin that smile from her beautiful face.

"I am so glad that we bought this small cabin," Robin states, as she places her hand on the belly bump through her bathing suit, and she leans her head against his side, while they walked. "It's so beautiful over here. This could be our vacation spot for our family too."

"I know. I saw the way your eyes lit up when you saw it?" Patrick chuckled, as he looked down at her, and he grabbed her hand, kissing the palm of her hand, sighing out of content. "The good thing is it's so quiet down here and that's good for us. I don't want anyone bothering the two of us."

Robin grinned up at him, feeling him kiss her, and she moaned against his lips, sucking at his bottom lip before she pulled away. Up ahead, she could see the lake where the waterfall was coming down the path of the rocks against the rocky wall. It was one of the most beautiful sights she has ever seen.

"Wow," Robin breathed at the sight, as she looked away from the waterfall, and she looked up into her husband's eyes, tears filling her eyes. "It's SO beautiful."

Kissing her tears away, he brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly, and he flashed her the warmest smile upon his handsome face. He was going to do everything he could possibly do to bring a smile to her beautiful face, as she deserved to be happy.

"I searched around this place and I remember you telling me you loved waterfalls," Patrick grinned at her, as he pulled her body as close as he could without her stomach getting too uncomfortable around him, and he sighed out of content. "I am just glad that you love the view. Although, the only view I really enjoy is my hot wife, especially in a bathing suit."

"Patrick Drake!" Robin blushed softly, as she walked ahead of him, and she turned her head to see him looking at her ass. "I hope that you're not looking at my ass."

"How can I not? It's the most beautiful sight that I have ever laid my eyes on besides the rest of your beautiful body, baby," Patrick chuckled, as he slid in behind her, kissing her neck softly, holding her protectively in his arms.

"I cannot believe you just said that," Robin laughed, as she shook her head, and she took a seat in the grass by the lake, looking over at him. "You're so lucky that I love you, though."

Patrick smiled, as he slid behind her, sliding his hands over her shoulders, massaging her shoulders gently. When he heard the moan escape her lips, he thought he was going to lose it, and he looked down at her face.

"Robin-"

"Patrick, I… I know we made love once on our alleged honeymoon, but I… I want you to make love to me right here, please. If I don't, I am to be very hormonal, and we don't want that, do we?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow, as she turned around, and she faced him.

"N-No," Patrick stammered, as he knelt down, his eyes looking over to her, so that he was leveled to her height where he then stroked her hips. "I've always wanted to make love to you on a beach but by a waterfall is far much better, love."

Before Robin could say something, she felt Patrick take her in his strong arms, and she kissed him hard, feeling him walk away from the rock. She then felt Patrick lay her down in the grass where she flashed him a bright smile when she broke the passionate kiss with her husband.

"I am so glad that I get to remember every part of you when we make love," Patrick grinned, as he let his fingers graze over her nipples through her bathing suit where he then tugged at the sensitive nipples very gently, not wanting to hurt her at all.

"Patrick," Robin moaned, as she blinked her eyes slightly, and she let her hands caressing his strong, hard chest, thinking that she was going to go insane. "I…"

"Don't speak, baby. I want you to enjoy everything I do to you," Patrick whispered against her lips, as he then cupped her breasts in his hands, and he licked his lips. "You're incredibly sexy with our child. Your body is already agreeing with your pregnancy too."

"You make me feel so good," Robin moaned, as she then felt Patrick cup her breasts again, and she moaned in delight to his hands caressing her soft orbs.

As she looked over to his face, knowing that he loved her in this red and black bathing suit that she had tried for him at the store the other day, and she was very pleased to how hot he made her feel by the way his lust filled eyes looked over body as if she were a piece of meat to his eyes. Robin then felt Patrick when he began to remove her one piece bathing suit from her.

Patrick's eyes never left Robin's, while he slid the straps of her bathing suit down her slender arms, a grin spreading across her face. He then pushed more of the bathing suit down when he watched more and more of her body being exposed to his eyes, her breasts bouncing out the cups of her bathing suit. As she lifted her hips up, he finally removed the bathing suit from her body. He let out a hiss at how beautiful Robin really looked right at that very moment. Tossing her bathing suit to the side, he licked his lips at how gorgeous she looked right at this very moment because his wife was exquisitely beautiful.

"So beautiful."

Robin frowned, as she shook her head when she looked at him, and she inhaled a deep breath when she shook her head. "No, I'm not. I am already getting big."

Patrick heard the words that left her lips and he frowned. "Baby, you're perfect, especially being pregnant. I don't think of you as big. Your stomach is just stretching to let our child live inside of you four to five more months. I think you're so sexy."

"You know exactly what to say to make me feel better, don't you?" Robin blushed, as she ran her fingers through his dark hair, pulling him closer to her, feeling his arousal pressing against her. "I think that you have way too many clothes on."

Patrick laughed at her words that left her lips, as he leaned in, pressing his mouth firmly against hers. When he felt her mouth part open, he pushed his tongue inside of her mouth, moaning to the taste of her tongue massaging against his very own.

As she broke the kiss, Robin reached down to his hips where she let her hand untie the drawstring, and her eyes twinkled slightly. Carefully, she rolled them slowly, so that she was straddling her husband, and she bit her lip when she looked down at his arousal that was pressing itself against the crotch of his boxers, making himself known. God, he was so beautiful, and that only made her want him so much.

"You're so beautiful," Robin whispered, as she let her fingers dance over his length, and she grinned when she heard the moan leave his lips. "Does that feel good, baby?"

"God damn, baby… it does!" Patrick growled, jerking his hips upwards, enjoying the way she made him feel by touching him so erotically.

Robin thought that Patrick was the most beautiful man ever and she was lucky enough that he was hers and hers alone. Before she got pregnant, she really didn't think that there was a chance for them, but they were together, and nothing could ever ruin the two of them. Patrick was hers and she was his just like how it should be.

Finally, wanting to see her beautiful husband's arousal to what she was doing to him, she grabbed him gently by the hips where she began to pull his swimming trunks down. When he lifted his hips, she pulled them down, and she grinned brightly when she watched his cock spring out from his confines. She finally removed his shorts from his strong, muscular legs, and tossed his trunks to where her bathing suit was.

"Mmm, my husband is very excited," Robin giggled, as she took hold of his length, enclosing her fingers around his rigid, thick length, loving how hard he was. "Did I make you… like this?"

"You know it," Patrick groaned, as he watched her hand moving up and down his length, and he threw his head back, the sight of his wife stroking him like this was making him so hot.

Robin then ran her tongue over the head of his cock, licking it very gently, and she watched Patrick's face contort in pure pleasure, wanting to make him feel so much pleasure with her.

"Ah fuck!" Patrick growled low in his throat, as he watched her, and he ran his fingers through his hair, arching his hips, enjoying how good his wife's tongue felt along the tip, teasing him merciless.

As she pulled her mouth from the tip of his cock, sliding her mouth back inside of her mouth, she giggled at the dissatisfaction that was written across his face. She knew without a doubt that Patrick was disappointed that she had stopped his actions all of a sudden.

"What are you doing to me, gorgeous?" Patrick groaned in delight, as he bit down on his bottom lip, watching Robin place her palm over his heavy sac below his arousal, and he shivered when she began to lightly massage them, creating a sweet stimulation right before she placed the head of his cock into her hot, wet mouth. "Oh yes!"

"Does my husband like… what I am doing to him?" Robin giggled, as she let her eyes follow over his huge, thick cock, grinning from ear to ear, her hand from his balls never leaving contact.

Words just weren't coherent for Patrick right now, especially with that hot mouth moving over his hard length over and over or the fact that she was stroking his balls, making him yearn for her more and more. His pregnant wife was making him harder and harder each time she continued her actions over his cock over and over. Nothing had ever felt this good and that excited him, making him look over her more and more, making his throbbing cock need her more by the second.

"Baby, don't stop. Don't ev-ever stop!" Patrick begged, as he arched his hips, making her take more of his length, enjoying how her hot mouth felt like a suction for him. She moved her other hand over his inner thighs, caressing them ever so gently.

Skillfully, Robin moved her hand over his length, stroking him each time her lips sucked the head of his engorged length, loving the fact that he got so hard for her. Hearing the pleasured sounds coming and leaving his lips made her so happy that she was making him feel so good. Feeling him harden against her pink tongue, she pulled away because if they continued like this, she was pretty sure that he would hit his peak at any second.

As she moved up to him where her body was laying against him, she giggled when she watched his closed eyes look right into her brown eyes with his own dark eyes, lust filled eyes looking to another. She ran her hands across his hard chest, biting down on her bottom lip sexily, knowing what it did to him when she did that.

"Wh-Why did you stop, baby?" Patrick frowned, as he grabbed her hand, placing it around his length, needing her touch so much, and he bit down on his lower lip when his hands began to crawl down from her chest down to her belly, and then down to in between her thighs, feeling her wet mound.

"What is it that you want from me, Patrick? I want to hear what you want," Robin whispered against his lips, as she licked her lips, just so turned on to how hard he was because she knew that it was because of her that she had made his cock so hard just like this.

"Ah yes, it's you – it's you that I want and need, baby," Patrick breathed, as he was amazed to how her hand felt on his rigid cock, needing and wanting her so badly. Patrick loved how good it always felt for Robin to touch him so innocently or even like this – heavy hardcore. The thought of his length sliding inside of his wife's possession excited him nevertheless.

"I am glad that we agree on that because I want you just as much," Robin whispered softly, as she then leaned down, pressing her lips over Patrick's lips, needing and aching for his body

Then, out of nowhere, Patrick gently roll the two of them, so that he was back on top of her, and she could feel his thick arousal pressing against the folds of her hot, moist, wet sex. It was like he found his treasure and all he had to do was to take it when he was ready.

Patrick needed her now and at this very moment. Moving his hips forward, he pushed his length deep within her tight, wet walls, grunting and panting at how tight her walls gripped against his thick shaft. Robin was in heaven, especially when Patrick pushed the rest of his thick, engorged length deep inside of her – past her pink folds, making her gasp in sheer pleasure, truly enjoying how her husband felt inside of her hot flesh. This was what she wanted and that was to feel Patrick within her tight, wet walls just like this.

"Robin," Patrick gasped out in ecstasy, needing her so much, inhaling a deep breath, as he buried his head right in the middle of her breasts, groaning in heaven to the feel of her confines wrapping themselves onto his hard length so tightly like a vice.

"It's so good, baby," Robin moaned, as she watched him lift his head from her breasts, and she pressed her breasts right against her husband's hard chest, loving the way it felt to be with him. The way he filled her hot warmth over and over made her moans get louder and louder with every, strong thrusts of his hips that he gave to her, enjoying how he repeated his actions just like this. As she moved her hips against his, their hips collided over and over, making him move deeper within her wet, dripping walls.

Suddenly, the two began to move against each other, needing each other more than ever, beads of sweat starting to coat along their bodies. Patrick looked down at his wife, moving his cock in and out of her hot, wet sex over and over, loving the facial expressions she made each time he withdrew his cock from her fines before he moved back inside of her hot heat.

Sliding his hands over her beautiful breasts, he let his thumbs caress over those hard nipples that were calling out to him and only him. His mouth moved down to her right breast where he gently tugged at her nipple with his teeth, and when he heard that cry of pleasure escape her lips, he grinned from the sight of her face contorting in such pleasure that she deserved to be in. Pushing his hips right into Robin's hips very gently but hard and fast, he wrapped his arm around her waist, giving her powerful thrusts of his strong hips. He wanted to fulfill her desires completely and hoped that this was what his beautiful wife wanted.

As he saw the pleasure written across her face when he saw her lips part, switching breasts, tugging at her left nipple very gently with his teeth, he couldn't help but to groan. He loved watching her face contort in such pleasure that showed him that she was enjoying herself each time he tugged at her nipple, massaged her other breast, or the way he moved his rigid length past those silky folds. His cock was already forming juices from her pussy and that only made him throb within her wet heat, which was grinding back against him hard and fast, giving it to him like he yearned for her like this.

"Mmm Patrick, yes!" Robin cried out in pleasure, as she moved her hips right against him, wrapping her legs around him, her eyes never leaving his once. Her hands slid into his dark locks, tugging at them gently, massaging at his scalp, and then finally, her hands slid down to his shoulders. Being with Patrick like this was so intense and it only made her heat more and more aroused. Squeezing his shoulders, she worked her hot, moist sex over his length over and over, enjoying how he suckled on her nipple over and over.

"Sweetheart, I… I love you… so damn much… mmm," Patrick groaned in ecstasy, pleasure and bliss swarming through his body each time their hips collided into one another, enjoying how her sweet sex seemed to take more and more of his cock into her hot warmth. As he looked in between them each time his cock slid out, her feminine juices seemed to coat his length each time he plunged deep within her heat, her labia already so wet with her lust for him, which only excited him more and more because she looked so beautiful in his eyes.

Feeling the cool, wet gush from her pussy, she only knew that her orgasm would be coming and very soon, which she couldn't wait because she knew it was a turn on for Patrick to see her climax. It surprised her that she hadn't climax yet since it had been four months since they had last made love.

"I love you too, baby… so much," Robin managed out from her lips, as she only kept on moving her hips harder and faster, thrusting her hips wildly with every ounce of energy she had inside of her body. With her pelvis hitting his repeatedly, she gasped out, loving how hot he made her feel every, single time their hips slammed against each other's, and the only thing they could see was the pleasure written across their faces.

Never could he get annoyed with those words leaving her lips and he smiled, as he just loved hearing her devotion towards him. After all, they had fallen in love, and now, they were having a baby together. Nothing could get better than these feelings ever.

His mouth moved back to her breast, letting her areola being teased with his wicked tongue, wanting to make her feel better and better with his mouth. Patrick was starting to feel his pelvic tighten, which indicated that his own climax was close, his panting being strained from how amazing this felt. As he gripped her hips in his hands, he went in overdrive, the two moving in sync, not being able to stop now that he was so close. Finally, he just could not hold back, and he felt his cock erupt, his love spilling inside of her warmth.

Finally, Robin's body began to tremble with wanting, as she began to hit her orgasm when she felt her handsome husband beginning to convulse around the two of them, holding her ever so tight in those strong arms of his. Her breathing was hard and raspy just like his and she could not believe how good this felt. Robin let her body slump against Patrick and she sighed out of happiness when he leaned back against her body where the grass pressed more against her skin.

"W-Wow," Robin breathed heavily, panting slightly, and she rested her forehead against his, smiling brightly in his direction. "That was… unbelievable."

"And it's only going to get better."

Robin knew that her being pregnant and her being married to Patrick, it was well worth it in the end.


End file.
